Naruto Uzumaki the Mutant Alien Shinobi
by megatronus89
Summary: people hated me for what was beyond my control, my dream was beyond my reach. but with a jutsu that should have killed me will lead to their undoing. as i traveled the multiverse unwillingly i was force to become a weapon and experminted on. and with my new found powers from the other two worlds and when i come home... the better be ready for the Maelstrom!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: The Mutant Alien Shinobi.

Yo, this is Megatronus89 helping out a fellow fanfic writer Nightmare with his/her story Naruto: the Mutant Alien Ninja. i am just helping with the length of the story since the orignal one is short, and as a reader i want more meat on the plate lol, so lets amp it up!

Ch. 1. Prologue of the Geki

"talking"

"_flashback,thinking, writing or different langue"_

"**Demon talking or jutsu"**

"_**Demon thinking or alien writing"**_

**and... start!**

As the sun began to set, we happen across a child no older then twelve years of age. Who was this child? One would ask and why does his eyes show the pain of years of abuse and loneliness? You would also ask? But this child who has suffered a life worse then what one never wish upon even his most hated of enemies. This child still had a pure soul that even Kami would want in her court. But I digress back to the point of the matter to be is. Why is he reading the scroll before him with tears that threaten to fall from his oh so blue eyes? Well he just happen across a letter address to him and nothing more.

"_Dear, Naruto..._

_I wish I never had to this, but I have to. My name is Kushina Uzumaki the Princess of Uzushio the homeland of all Uzumaki, As much as it pains me to do this and times running out. Since the Kyuubi is about to destroy the village. We have no other choice and for this I am sorry... my son. Your father's last wish is for you to be seen as a hero that holds back the demon. But knowing the villagers they will not honor his wish. In this scroll you will find a blood seal and inside it, are mine and your father's weapons. You will find that your father's weapon it may look odd given the fact it's a tri prong kunai. But it is his __**flying thunder god jutsu**__ best part needs no charka. Most think this jutsu allows me to teleport from one place to another, but they are wrong this jutsu allowed him to in a sense bend time. To slow time around oneself down to one hour for yourself and one second to everyone else. The sword is the family sword the Ryukotsu the dragons bone, this blade is sentient, and if it will allow only you will be able to wield this blade and no one else as it will feel like lifting a thousand tons to them. _

_Naruto if you are mistreated and as much as it pains me to say this about the village I grew to love as my home... give them hell and show them that you are not just Naruto Uzumaki but Naruto Uzumaki- Namikaze._

_Love you mother, Kushina Uzumaki."_

As Naruto silently cried, after reading the letter from his Mother, Whom he thought abandon him at birth was thankful to Kami that she loved him. The other letter was addressed to him as well; he soon began reading this letter.

"_When you are old enough to read these words their meaning will unfold, these words are all that's left, though we have never met, my only son. I hope you know I would have been there to what you grow, but my duty as Hokage called, now your path lies ahead of you like mine so long ago. But remember your true strength is not in the body or how many jutsu but what comes from your heart. Protect what is precious the people you love will give you the strength to stand against even the gods. I wish you could be seen as a hero, but even i know the villagers will not do so. And if that's the case i want you to make Konoha pay burn it to the ground, rule it as you should my son we are Namikaze the sons of the Devourer of Worlds*. Either we are saviors or conquers we will not stand for act against us. Remember that my son. Now son as you know your mother and i may not live beyond this night and i want you to be strong. Never give up and never back down. For that is our Nindo, our way of the Shinobi._

_Love your bastard father_

_Minato Namikaze."_

As Naruto finished reading he was surprised by his academy teacher and older brother like figure Iruka. A chuunin with a scar across his nose and tan skin with his dark hair tied back into a spiked pony tail.

"NARUTO! I finally found you. What are you.." Iruka was cut off when he seen Naruto's vacant and empty look like the world died. Then he seen the letters and did a fast read over it and notice they were letter form Naruto's parents. But what happen next broke his heart.

"Iruka-sensei, a-am I-I the K-Kyuubi?" His voice barely about a whisper yet it sounded so weak and alone. Iruka though he hated the Kyuubi could not see Naruto as the beast. He knew sealing like the scroll was never the kunai that is sealed within.

"Naruto, you are and never will be the Kyuubi. You are you the villages number one hyperactive and unpredictable ninja." Said Iruka, with a soft smile. But then his danger sense went off. "Naruto! Move"

As Iruka pushed Naruto down avoiding a giant sheriken that whizzed by.

"damn almost had him if you did interfered Iruka." Said a man with white hair. With a insane grin.

"Mizuki, what are you doing?!" demanded Iruka as he guarded Naruto from harm.

"Oh, you know, steal the scroll and kill are demon brat. Ya know the usual." Said Mizuki with dark humor. "Oi! Naruto want to know why the village hates you? Well teh day you were born."

"Mizuki it is forbidden!"

"since no one can kill a bijuu only seal them away"

"MIZUKI!"

"we guess what the fourth Seal the fox into you Naruto you are the Kyuubi!" declared Mizuki in a smug voice.

But his victory was cut short but Naruto's cold stare, the look of nothingness. This caused Mizuki to do what he learned from Orochimaru.

-At the Hokage tower with Sarutobi the Third Hokage-

As Sarutobi watch the fight through the crystal ball on his desk and watched in complete horror as Naruto his adopted grandson fight a chuunin. Sure he knew Naruto was strong but what he seen shocked him as the chuunin in question was doing hand seals but didn't know what they were but what he had seen knew these seals were slave kill switch jutsu, but seen as Mizuki missed used a hand seal for ram instead of rat, knew something was wrong.

"Anbu! Get to the forest find Mizuki take him to I&T or kill him make sure Naruto his is safe."

All the Anbu save one was ready to go.

"Why? I think Mizuki deserve a reward for killing the demon brat" as soon as those words left the Anbu's mouth the other Anbu with snake mask, killed him with a kunai into the back of the neck. Nobody said a word all looking at the snake masked Anbu.

"What? He broke the third's law, plus no one speaks like that about my little brother." said the Anbu. With everyone face-planted to the ground. "Now let's move!"

"HAI!" was sounded throughout the room.

-back at the forest-

"**Ancient Forbidden Jutsu! Punishment of the Other Worlds!" **yelled Mizuki as he completed the jutsu to see Naruto being encased in a egg like cocoon of azure blue crystal and quickly as it formed the crystal began to break down turning to dust and Naruto was no more of this world.

As the Hokage just arrived to see his grandson disappear to nothing his rage was over whelming the KI was felt all the way back to the village. As for Mizuki, well the saying goes the open mouth reveals the vacant mind was proven here.

"see Hokage-sama, I did it! I killed the Kyuubi! I'm a hero!" shout Mizuki with glee.

"yes, you did kill him." Said Sarutobi in a cold voice that scared everybody but the foolish, "now for reward... Hebi-chan, would you please show what Mizuki has won?" in an almost to sweet of a tone which everyone was grinning behind their masks.

"oh yes, Hokage-sama. Oh Mizuki-kun~" said the snake masked Anbu as she walked closer to Mizuki who had a pervert grin of joy on his face. But what happened next made every man in the world cringe as Hebi used a crook screw like weapon with a jagged serrated edges to stab him in the groin and twisting it along and then pulling it out after it was in effectively castrating the man of his mini-me. As Mizuki fell to the ground screaming in pain at the loss of his manhood , he was quieted by Hebi as she silted his throat and finished off by stabbing the crook screw like weapon into his skull.

"oh, Naruto-kun please be safe and come back to your big sister?" thought the snake masked Anbu.

"what happen here is a double S-rank secret. And death is punishment if anyone is to know about it." Said Sarutobi as he felt his age gaining on him.

-next day counsel room-

"ORDER!" said Sarutobi trying to quite down the room so he can think. With no such luck.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU WORHT SACKS OF SHIT!" Yelled the Elder Hokage.

That got the results he wanted.

"Now then, why is it what there is this meeting?" asked the old man with a tick mark started to grow.

"We, the council would like to thank whomever it was that killed the demon last night." Said a fat man that look well past his prime.

With a regretted sigh Sarutobi made a hand motion and soon the man was killed on the spot.

"if it was about that then the traitor Mizuki was killed and as such, how did you find that out when I had that under as a SS-rank secret?" ask Sarutobi plainly as he notice the Anbu with a dog mask sweating slightly. The Anbu's fear was confirmed when a civilian answered.

"It was Inu-san , who has told us, why?" asked the village's idiot... well one of the many anyway.

"Kakashi, you are demoted to chuunin, for revealing an SS-rank secret without authorization. Anbu arrest all civilian Counsel Members and take them away and tell the I&T to have fun with them." Said Sarutobi, as he leaned back into his chair. "I'm getting to old for this shit".

Ch. 1 end


	2. Chapter 2 falling though the rabbit hole

Chapter 2. Falling Through the Rabbit Hole.

Hey happy holidays to all of you and here is your gift sorry about the late update was sick and plus I work 13 days straight, anyway i'll try to update as much as possible and to my fellow Author FF Nightmare, sorry for the lateness also i will only be doing the chapters until we reach the wave mission were his/her story ended. So without farther a due... let's... AMP IT... UP!

(AN: time line in this story will be 1 month Naruto-verse to 4 years marvel-verse)

All he remembers was a bright light, then the feeling of becoming dust finally the feeling of falling. This was what Naruto felt as he fell to the ground, as he landed with crash in the middle of the woodland area. He cursed his ill luck he was having, first his traitor of a sensei did a jutsu and sent him here... where ever here is.

"God damn it! That hurts. Mizuki-teme, sending me to where ever the hell, I am." Naruto said as he picked himself up from the hole in the ground he created as he fell, he looked around and saw evergreen and spruce wood trees. "Wonder where I am?"

As Naruto traveled, hoping he can find civilization in the direction he is going. Unknown to him he was spotted by a scout team from a rogue fraction known as Hydra.

"Commander, this is Zeta Team, we found what we believe to be the source of the dimensional disturbance. Permission to subdue and capture subject?" requested the masked solider.

'Permission granted. Proceed we want an ETA of 20 minutes. GO!' said the voice over the radio.

"Yes Sir! You heard him let's go."

As Naruto continued to walk through the forest in his headed discretion, he became aware that he was being fallowed, after living his childhood running from beating gave him a sixth sense about incoming danger. But what happened next was all new to him, as he felt a scarp sting in his left shoulder and lower side but what pissed him off was the one that just happened to hit him in the left ass cheek.

"Oooow! What the hell!? Sssshit... fshuck..." Naruto slurred his words as the tranquilizers took effect. Then everything went black. As he fell his knees and slumped forward.

"Bagged and tagged, let's head back to base. Medic, make sure he stays comatose for transport and do some blood work." Said the masked solider to the medic.

_**-Unknown location-**_

As doctors and scientists worked around a tube container filled with a greenish liquid and suspended in the liquid was Naruto as he slowly awoke. He looked around and notices a woman talking to what he could tell was the head Doctor or Science Officer. The woman wore a dark green dress coat, black dress pants, and a white dress shirt underneath. Her features from what he can tell she was a beautiful woman her dark hair loosely framed her face with the bangs covering the left side of her face. But what caught his attention the most was her eyes, those flawless cut amber eyes, the look they in which they gave said "were nothing and always will be nothing." The convocation they were having was something that he knew was about him.

"Ma'am Hydra, you have to see this, Subject Chimera's genetic code is amazing, in all my twenty years of work and experience, have I seen something so... so prefect." Said the Head Doctor, as he was looking over the recent status report.

"Elaborate, please Doctor." says Madam Hydra, as she became intrigued by the findings.

"Well to start off, not only does subject Chimera have twenty-three based pairs but he has and additional sixteen based pairs, from what scans showed us, he has a secondary circulatory system. That instead of pumping blood like the cardiovascular system, it pumps some form of energy that from what we can tell is like mana or magic and also we found that there are two forms of the internal energy one we believe is his which is blue in nature the other is not it seems it was either given or placed in him and it is red and very corrosive to everything but him." Says the doctor as he continued to read off the summary in his report. "Also, as we were looking over his DNA we found that "if" he is given a mutagen base toxin his body forcibly adept to whatever it is in his body. We also believe that if we give him samples like what we did to weapon X-1 aka Deadpool. He'll be more stable and has a 85% chance of accepting the mutagen."

"Good, I would like samples 1-8 and spider-slayer. Prepared and ready for surgery, and make sure to get the Adamantium, growth hormones ready so we can get this over with." Said Ma'am Hydra, as she was leaving the room only to stop when the doctor call to her.

"Ma'am, shouldn't we us an anesthetic or pain killer?" ask the doctor.

"No, a weapon feels nothing and should not waste resources on something such as this." Says Madam Hydra as she left the room.

Leaving the doctors and scientists to feeling a bit of sympathy towards Naruto, as he floated in the tank. The head Doctor made his way over to Naruto, who just looked at him with fear and anger in his eyes.

"Sorry kid, I tried to help a bit, to make this easy for you but we can't" said the doctor with some regret; he turned toward the rest of the staff. "Alright, get samples 1-8: Mystique, Wolverine, Electro, Iceman, and Human Torch, Invisible Woman, and the Juggernaut, and Quicksilver. As well as the samples of Spider-slayer: Spider-man and Kraven the Hunter."

As the doctors began their work, Naruto started to thrash against his restraints the held him in place in the tank. Then the needles borrowed into his skin and bone, the feeling of lava and ice coursing through his veins and bone was excruciating, he knew pain but this was hell, then he felt it the accelerated growth hormones, it felt as if all his bones were shattered and reformer then re-shattered and re-formed again and again. Gone was his original height of 5 foot 3 he was now 6 foot 1. All his baby fat replaced with lean muscle, but his whisker like marks became thicker, giving him a feral look. Then the he felt the mutagen sample being injected. He could no longer bare the pain as his body writhe in pain as he felt fire, ice, lightning, bone and steel coursing through every single inch of his body. He then looked at his hands and formed a fists then right above the wrists a bone like blade that was 2 ½ inches wide started to push through his skin and was as long as 20 inches with curved spikes growing from the outer side of his arm at were about an inch and a half long. (think of longer form of Ed's blade from FMA, the Shedder's arm guards from TMNT). The look of fear and shock was writing across his face as he wanted it all to stop. But what came next. Made him wish he was dead, the hot liquid metal burning away all his bones and his newly formed bone weapons,

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" yelled Naruto in pain as he blacked out.

_**-**__**Mindscape-**___

Naruto awoke to the sound of dripping. The he looked around the dark halls, with water at his ankles; the halls themselves were old and dirty. The upper corners had two pipes running along them one red the other blue, the blue one was fading as it started to flicker off and on. The flow of the water was coming form up ahead.

"now where the fuck am I? I swear if Kami or Yami is fucking with me, I'll kick them in the balls or cunt whatever they have." Swore Naruto as he headed to the source of the water flow.

After awhile he came across a room with a large cell like door with a paper tag with the kanji for "Seal" written on it. Beyond the bars he hear crying of a woman, but couldn't see that well, so he came closer and closer to the cage and found a girl about the same age as him maybe a year or so older, her hair was as red as blood, she stood about 5' 5". Her eyes were a ruby like amber with a slitted pupil in them. Her skin, blemish free and perfect tan. With C borderline D cup breast. But what caught his attention the most was the fox like ears on her head and the nine fox like tails that lay lazily beside her.

All that was heard was her sobs as she cried in her sleep. Naruto knew this was the Kyuubi no kitsune. Naruto crept closer with caution just in case if it was just a ruse. Then he heard his name being said between sobs and 'I'm sorry's the closer he got the more clearly he can hear her.

"N-Naruto-k-kun, I-I'm *sob* so sorry" whispered the Kyuubi as she laid there by herself crying.

Naruto being the kind soul that he was couldn't take seeing a girl, demon or not cry. Then leaned down and pulled the girl into a embrace, shocking the Kyuubi with this act of kindness. After a few moment of silence she wrapped her arms around his waist and began to bawl her eyes out saying things like 'sorry' and 'how it's all her fault'. A few moments she cried herself to sleep.

After a while she awoke to Naruto petting her hair. She felt calm and at peace laying there with him beside her. A slight purring noise sounded though out the halls of Naruto's mindscape.

"Feel better?" asked Naruto as he seen her get up and stretched and as she did so he was greeted with bountiful breasts bouncing in front of him. His eyes slightly glazed over at the sight, and a drizzle of blood falling from his nose.

"Pervert" Kyuubi said with a giggle as she watched Naruto snap out of his stupor and quickly wiped away the blood from his nose.

"So where are we?" asked Naruto as still knew next to nothing of where he was.

"We are within your mindscape." Replied Kyuubi as she looked over to Naruto with blush on her face as she seen the changes the surgery did to him, and she notice his... tool size was also increased and she knew that be for he was an average size now his was pushing 9 full inches and length and about 2 ½ in width. Now it was her turn to have x rated fantasies about her host, thought the creepy giggle did freak Naruto out, as he felt a somewhat pleasurable chill run up and down his back.

Naruto didn't know what to do right about now as he was trying to figure out what was going on.

"So umm... Kyuubi-san if I'm in my Mind, then what happen to my body?" asked Naruto in a worried tone.

"Right now, from what I could tell is coping with the recent and forcible changes that happened." She said as she pulled up Naruto genetic map that show the recent changes. That were marked in red and compared to the green that weren't changed.

"Umm what was added or changed?" Naruto asked with fear or worry in his voice.

"From what I can tell, from these "mutant" samples that were Mystique, Wolverine, Electro, Iceman, and Human Torch, Invisible Woman, and the Juggernaut, and Quicksilver. As well as the samples of "Spider-slayer": Spider-man and Kraven the Hunter. First off, this Mystique gave you the ability to henge into anything that is living; like people or animals. Wolverine game you a rapid healing factor and the bone like weapons that have been cased in an unbreakable metal. Electro, Iceman, and This Human Torch gave you the control over lightning ice and fire as well become a livening embodiment of said elements. Invisible Woman gave the ability to become invisible and to create force-fields. The juggernaut gave increased strength, I would guess you can lift up to forty tons easily, finally quicksilver, an increase in speed. Top speed is around mk-4 or 2880 miles per hour. Now for these "spider-slayers" this spider-man DNA gave an adhesive ability to crawl on most surfaces and a precognitive ability or a pre-danger-sense. But this Kraven character gave you some animalistic traits, your eye sight will be stronger were you can see in the dark, and have telescopic view, sense of smell and hearing are on par with a wolf or canine, your eyes themselves changed with the whites of your eyes turning black." She said as she looked over the genetic code being changed and adapting to the new DNA. "now for the Bad news."

"What's the bad news?" Naruto almost screamed out.

"You can't use charka anymore, you're in a coma..." she said with much regret evident in her voice.

"Aaargh... Kami just loves fucking me over doesn't he." Said Naruto. the exhaustion showing in his voice.

"Umm... Kami is a woman." Kyuubi said with a sly grin.

"So, how long am I going to be stuck here?" asked Naruto as he walked to the bars of the cage.

"Well... *mumbles*"

"Can you say that again"

"I said 12...*mumbles*"

"12 What?"

"12 YEARS!"

"NANI! (What)"

"It will be 12 years here in your mind and only 12 weeks out there." Said Kyuubi in a defeated tone.

"ooh... so what you wanna do for 12 years?" asked Naruto curios about his tenant, but soon was worried as a perverted evil like laugh escaped her lips. It was then he knew this was going to be 12 very long years/weeks.

-Time skip 11 weeks 5 days location Xavier's school for the gifted.-

In an office sat a man in a wheelchair, with a casual business outfit with a olive green turtleneck like sweater on, with black slacks and brown leather shoes, his hair... nonexistent, he gave off a grandfather like appeal, this is Charles Xavier, and to his left was a short man that he knew for years and has become a friend from the time they knew each other. The man though short gave off a feral like appearance with his 5'oclock shadow and messy hair this man is James Logan or simple Wolverine. But as the two men talked about business, it was interrupted, when Charles received a violent mental banging out of nowhere, Xavier knew this was a mental distress signal from someone, but could not pinpoint from where it was coming from.

"L-Logan, take me to Cerbro. I-I must find the source for this pain... S-so much pain." Says Xavier, as he tried to wheel himself to Cerbro.

"Sure thing, Chuck. Just give a moment." Said Logan as he wheel the Professor to the lower levels.

-While later Cerbro chamber-

"This is unreal; its power is unlike any that I have felt before." Said the Professor, as he synchronized with the Computer. To find the disturbance of this mental attack.

"What is it, chuck?" asked Logan curios as to what's happening.

"This Mutant or being is giving off an Alpha-Omega mutant signature. And the only one that high is Magnus, Sinister and I; myself. But what confuses me, is that the DNA it reads I'm finding traces of you, my brother, Johnny storm, Bobby, Electro, Mystique, Peter Park and Kraven the hunter and Petro, and Susan Storm... Whomever this is either was forced to or willingly became this. I hypothesize it's the latter, since no one would be willing. Also there are feint traces of Adamantium skeleton. Meaning this person was experimented on, much like yourself, Logan." Said Xavier in shock as well as Logan as someone else beside himself and his adopted daughter Laura went there such a painful procedure, the fragmented memories played in his head. But all thoughts stopped when a voice rang throughout the room.

"_Help me... help me anyone, please help..." _the voice belonged to a young teenage boy crying out for help. This infuriated the professor and the wolverine. Mostly Logan as he felt his anger skyrocket.

"Chuck." Logan's voice was strangely clam, which was a very bad sign. "find that location. Now"

That alone was enough to get Xavier working on finding the location of the boy. After 15mins of searching, he found him.

"Found him. He is in the Rockies between British Colombia and Alberta. About 10 kilometers north east from Horsefly Lake (yes, it is an actual lake)." Said Xavier in a rushed voice.

"Get a team ready, we leave in 20 minutes"

"Who will you are taking?"

"Rogue, Kurt, and kitty." Said Logan, as he began his walk towards the hanger.

"_Rogue, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat. Report to the hanger immediately for your mission." _Xavier telepathically told the teens.

-One hour later in the Nightbird-

"So hiers Logan, Vhere are ve going?" asked Kurt in his thick German accent.

"Like, yeah the Professor, just said meet you in the hanger and now we're like, on the move." Said a preppy burette with her hair tied back into a ponytail.

"Guys, Ah think Logan would tell us if we stayed quite." Said a girl, with pale skin and white bangs.

"be quite, we are on a rescue mission. Chuck, got a telepathic distress call from an unknown. And the freaky part is that Cerbro got the message loud enough to be actual audio to non-telepathic." Said Logan, as he man the controls of the Nightbird.

"So zhat zhe message?" asked Nightcrawler.

"All that was heard was "help me... someone please help me." Then nothing after that just a location in the western part of Canada." says Logan, as he speeded up the aircraft.

"How long until we get there?" asked Rogue, as she was worried about the individual in question.

"6 hours maybe long since we might have to go on foot." Said Logan as he just stared ahead.

-15 hours 45 minutes later by horsefly lake-

As Logan and the X-men traveled the last 45 minutes by foot towards the target location. They came across nothing but Logan can smell metal and manufacture chemicals. As the traveled just a bit more farther Logan spotted a familiar outpost. He knew right then and there that this was the Hydra Corporation, a rogue terrorist faction that was hell-bent on biologic technologic weapons. So who ever the victim is, he prayed that they survived.

"Half-pint, Elf. You two take the east side. Strips and I will take the west. Radio if you find anyone that looks like the need help or held against their will." Said wolverine, as he started out on the route that he and Rogue will take.

-One hour later-

"Find anything, Strips?" asked Wolverine, as he kept a look out in case of security or patrols.

"Nah, just useless... wait I think I found something. Project Chimera... blah, blah, blah. Ok subject found roughly 13 weeks ago, but spent about a week in drug induce coma. Then just 12 week ago underwent a surgery that involved eight mutant DNA base mutagen and a two spider-slayer DNA. I think this is our guy, he is in sub level 9, room 909." Said Rogue, as she quickly got ready to leave.

"Alright, radio Half-pint and the elf." Says Logan, as he and rogue ran to the stairwell.

"Nightcrawler, Shadowcat met at sub level 9 room 909. Package is kept there."

"Ve read you loud and clear."

-30 minutes later-

As Naruto slowly began to wake up, he heard voices two male and two female. Then he felt the cold air over his wet flesh. Taking breaths of fresh air in many weeks. He couldn't help but notice the one that held him. Her pale skin, green eyes and dark brown hair with two white bangs.

"Utsukushii... tenshi" he said as he slipped once again back into his mindscape.

Once Logan heard what the blond kid said to rogue, he laughed out loud since he knew that only understood what the kid said. The others just looked at him funny.

"What did he say, Logan." Demand Rogue as she didn't want to be insulted but the kid in her arms.

"He said beautiful angel, strips ha-ha." Chuckled Logan, as he and the others made their way out. With Rogue blushing up storm; as she carried the blonde, that called her a 'beautiful angel' in her arms.

-Back at the mansion in the medical-wing.-

Naruto awoke once again but this time to the sound of beeping. And a white room.

'Alright, beeping machine, check. White room, check. Patient gown... check... yep in either in a hospital or some medical facility' thought Naruto as he sat up slowly feeling heavier due to the metal that now coated his bones. As he looked around he found the sleeping form of the girl he had seen before he blacked out. Blushing at the memory. "Ano, tenshi-chan, anata ga mewosamasu to watashi wa doko ni moraemasu ka?"

It was then that it became apparent that there was a langue barrier between the two as rogue woke up and didn't understand a single word.

"LOGAN, HE IS UP!" yelled rogue as Logan came into the room few moments later.

"_hey kid how ya, feelin'?"_ asked the Canadian.

"_Where am I? And how far am i from konohagakure no sato? Or the elemental nations_?" asked Naruto in a speed so far wolverine thought it was quicksilver on a caffeine high.

"_Can you repeat that again kid?"_

"_How far am I from Konoha-gakure no sato? Or the elemental nations?" _

"_Well to answer those in one go, they don't exist here kid. So either you are from a different time or dimension." _

"_WHAT!?" _

It was at this point that Naruto's world stopped he was either ahead of time or in some other world... then he remember the jutsu that Mizuki used so he guessed another world. He was sad now because he could no longer become Hokage or a great ninja like his father and mother.

"_So I'm alone all over again..." _this was said under his breath but was still heard by Logan, who felt sorry for the kid.

"Listen kid, you're welcome to stay here. There are a lot of kids here who know what is like to be alone, you see kid we are what's called mutants," he was interrupted by the blonde who asked what a mutant was.

"Oh you mean they have bloodlines? Where I am from People who can do that stuff have what call a bloodline." Said the blonde as wolverine was shocked to hear that people with mutations were accepted for their gifts.

"Kid that maybe nice, but here we're out casted for those gifts."

"That is just stupid; people both bloodline and not. Bleed just the same as the next."

To say Logan was shocked that a kid no older then what appears to be 16 (which he is still 13) to think of both mutants and non-mutants were just the same no matter what.

"So, kid what's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of Kushina Uzumaki Princess of Uzushio, and Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage!" Naruto shouted with pride that he finally knew who his parents were.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - So it was a Genjutsu?

**Yo, Megatronus89 here. I would like to say Happy Fucking New Bitchin' Year! Also I am sorry that I am not updating as fast as I would like. Since I am making the prequel to FF nightmare's "Naruto Mutant Alien Ninja" we have discussing plot points and what should or shouldn't happen... and right now it's difficult to work in his/her ideas into the story.**

**But let it be known I will please the original author to the best of my abilities' without being a dick about it. (-.-)' ok, now I realize that I didn't do disclaimers in the last two chapters. Also i am only writing the Marvel and DC X-overs for this prequel and I might after I am a few Ch's into the Marvel. Thinking of making my own story and taking some point from this story and making Naruto an Anbu or Jonin level ninja but not a ninja... don't know if it would work, but can't hurt to try. Also i'm surprised no one guessed who Naruto is a descendent from, from the prologue, send guesses and reviews looking forward to it.**

**I do not own Naruto, Marvel or DC. But god damn I wish I did.**

**Now Let's... Amp it... UP! **

"Fishcake?" Logan asked not really sure if he heard right, as he looked towards Naruto, who turned beet red in both anger and embarrassment. It seemed that no one could get his name right.

"It means 'Maelstrom' you old short hairy bastard!" Naruto yelled as he accidently set off a bolt of electricity.

Logan was appalled at the insult, but just threw his head back and let out a bark like laugh, once he calmed down he knew this kid was either brave to insult him of all people or had a death wish.

"Kid, not a whole lot of people had the guts to say that to my face and lived." Logan said trying to be intimidating. Giving his Wolverine like glare, to which Naruto just shrugged it off, having seen the Hokage's glare before.

"Maybe not said that before is because your breath smells like booze, cigars and shit!" Naruto retorted glaring right back at Logan, but to Logan it looked like a pouting fox.

"Kid, you're gonna fit right in here at the institute." Replied Logan with a feral grin, as he got and left. He turned to Rogue who seemed lost as the two were speaking Japanese.

"Strips, make sure the kid doesn't do anything stupid... or god forbid finds the Danger Room." Logan said as he left to find the Professor.

As the two were left in awkward silence for five or so minutes it was Naruto who spoke first.

"Tenshi-chan, anata no namae wa nanidesu ka?" Naruto asked only to receive a blank stare.

"What, wahz that?" asked Rogue as she knew he was talking to her.

He just pointed to himself and said "Naruto." And he pointed to her, she then knew he was asking for her name.

"Rogue." She said with lighten blush.

Naruto smiled as he learned that the woman before him was named Rogue. Weird name but then again, he might have been the weird one.

"umm... Ro-ga?" asked Naruto trying to say the name correctly.

Rogue shook her head showing that it meant no. "Ro-gue"

"Rogue." Naruto repeated.

"Ya know ah shouldn't do this but ah guess this would be easier if just sap ya with mah powers so it would be easier to talk with ya." Said Rogue as she took off her glove and reached towards Naruto, only to be surprised when Naruto reached out and shook her hand as if it was nothing, unaware that there was a small glow of red energy that in gulfed her hand.

-Inside the mindscape-

Kyuubi sat behind the cages bars, her hair over shadowed her face, she was shacking somewhat. At first glance one would think she was crying, until...

"Ki ki ki, ke ke ke, ku ku ku" Kyuubi laughed evilly as she took a sample of Rogue's DNA for future use. "Soon Naruto-kun, you'll be a perfect host... hehehe" she laughed pervertedily towards the end, with a slight nose bleed thinking of Naruto being the most powerful host she ever had, as both of them were rutting like foxes in heat.

-Real world-

Naruto felt a pleasurable and yet a frightening chill run down his back. But during the time as Kyuubi took a sample from Rogue, she also copied the English langue for Naruto since having a langue barrier did more harm than good. After all she liked this girl, the look in her eyes showed loneliness that even Naruto could understand.

"Umm not, that I don't mind Rogue-chan. But I would like my hand back, please?" Naruto asked since she held onto his hand longer than most people should have. Completely unaware he spoke English to her.

Rogue for all her innoce... I mean err... noble... no that won't do. Kind? Yes kind heart felt embarrassed since Naruto unknowingly was the first person to be able to touch her but also be immune to her mutant power.

"Oh sorry, ya'll like the first person ah'm able to touch without hurting them. It's nice to feel normal." She said with her face heating up, unable to look him in the eye, those bright sapphire eyes that seem to just pull you in.

Naruto being who he is, Notice Rogue's blush evident on her beautiful pale skin. So being the dolt he was mistaken her blush for something else.

"Ano, are you sick or something? Your face is kinda red." He said as he leaned over and put his forehead against hers. Since he grew up alone he didn't know about personal space.

This was the sight that Professor Charles Xavier and Logan walked in upon. There was a mixture of emotions, but only two of them were strongly felt them being joy and mischief... the former being from Charles since Rogue has found someone who is immune to her powers and the innocence he gets from the blonde, the latter being from Logan since the situation the two were in was priceless gold, and knew he should act know and forever hold it over their heads.

"So Strips, when did you and Fishcake here become the newest couple in the mansion?" asked Logan with a wide smirk plastered on his face with Charles did his best to keep from chuckling but settled for a soft smile seeing the two young mutants (though one was made into one) become a stuttering mess, though Naruto didn't have a problem voicing his thoughts on the matter.

"Laugh it up monkey, you wish you had an old blind hag just to be with you, you old short hairy bastard! Unlike Rogue-chan here I bet any man would give their left nut to be with her. I mean just look at her. She's beautiful!" Naruto said with much zeal one could see the... dare I say it... the Flames of Yoooouth! (I think Megatronus89 just lost 200 years off of his life... thank The Fallen* that he's Immortal.) Rogue on the other hand felt her chest burn from what Naruto has said. She felt that her prayers have been answered and that in the vase reaches of the universe (or multi-verse) she has finally found the one for her, without the fear of harming said person.

Though this lovely moment was unfortunately ruined but a loud BAMF!

"Hey Professor, iz zhe patient up yet?" asked a hyper active teen with dark blue hair, blue fur, and bright yellow eyes. He was wearing baggy light brown pants, with a red shirt over a long sleeve white shirt. This is Kurt Wagner or as he is known among the mansion,

"ELF! What did I tell you about porting into a room with some one that has yet to be introduce?!" Logan scolded Kurt as they both took noticed of Naruto's reaction.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" yelled Naruto, in a high pitched voice.

Kurt feeling slightly ashamed of his appearance since not many liked his form, as he was about to leave, disappointed he might not make a friend. He was stopped with another outburst from the blonde.

"THAT WAS AAAWWWEEESOME!" yelled Naruto, not caring about the appearance but what was underneath it all. Since he knew what it was like to be an outcast. With Kurt perking up at not being frowned upon. Like he was back home, except from his parents.

"Guten tag, my friendz call me Nightcrawler, but name is Kurt Wagner." He said as he introduced himself. "Ah I zee you met meine Schwester... my sister"

That threw Naruto for a loop. As he looked between Kurt and Rogue several times, before he looked back at Kurt, and asked "So... She got the better look and you didn't?"

With that said it had two effects one, Rogue let out a laugh that seemed to send Naruto into trance like state with her southern accent laughing was like music to him, and gave Kurt a tic mark as well as a dark aura that surrounded him, with him saying in an uncharacteristic like manner. "She was adopted, by my mother, Dumm-Kopf!"

Everyone laughed since Naruto had no understanding that Kurt called him stupid head.

"Alright that is enough, now Mr. Uzumaki, my name is Professor Charles Xavier. I run an institute for gifted youngsters, like Mr. Wagner and Ms. Rogue for example. To teach them how to use their gifts for the betterment of all mutant kind and help protect against those that use their gifts for violence and inflicting pain upon the populace." Charles said with his fatherly smile.

Thought Naruto didn't seem phased that some people using their power to do wrong. He listened to the lectures Iruka has taught to the class back in the academy. At how other villages wanted more bloodlines or land and used the ninja arts to get what they wanted.

"I understand that jiji-san." said Naruto with a wicked grin as he watched the reaction he was hoping for from the professor.

"G-grandfather!? I'm only 40 years old! Logan is at least 300 years old!" shouted Charles with several tic marks adorning his bald head. Logan on the other hand just gave off a grunted laugh, at seeing the kid get under the professors skin.

"relax it's my way of showing respect, I always called the leader of my village Jiji since he always took care of me growing up." Naruto said but looked down at the back of his hands as he sat on the medical bed, thinking back to how he got here and how to get home.

"Oh, I see. Then I apologize for my rude behavior it is unbecoming of a host towards his guest. Well when you're rested we will continue this discussion tomorrow." He said as he wheeled himself out with Logan in tow. But not before Logan turned around and addressed the kid.

"Hey kid, just rest don't wonder around down here... something can be dangerous." Logan said with a serious expression. And with that everyone left. As Naruto just laid there alone.

-Time skip 4:15 A.m. 45 minute before DR training for the students-

"Aaargh I'm bored." Naruto said as he got up and looked for something to wear, and only found some sweats and a hooded sweater, strangely in a black with burnt orange one the shoulders and along the center of the hood, and the side trim of the sweats. Thought the sleeves were a little bit too loose for his liking but he couldn't complain about it. And black running shoes.

"Well better then walking around in that hospital robe." Naruto said as he checked himself out in the mirror. "Let's see, what should I do until I meet with Charles-jiji?"

After fifteen minutes of walking the underground halls he found a large door that opened up into an even larger room. As he walked into the room the doors sealed themselves shut.

"Uh-oh..." Naruto said a tad bit frightened about what is about to happen. Then a synthesised voice was heard.

"Please state what level you wish to train." Asked a woman's voice.

"I don't know."

"Activating Logan's run, which level do you wish to use?"

"No, gods damn it!"

"Logan's run, level 8"

"I am soo screwed..." Naruto said as he cried anime tears.

In a bright flash the metallic room was replaced with a city environment with Naruto in the middle of an intersection, as he looked around he noticed three figures coming towards him.

The first was a big man with a rust color armor and was build like a tank with a dome like helmet. And every step he took the ground shook. This was the Juggernaut.

The second was a fair skinned man with dirty blonde hair that was grown long, he wore a long trench coat with light armor underneath and combat boots the man himself had a feline like appearance, this was Sabre-tooth.

The last member to join was a taller than the second but a little short then the first he his skin was sickly pale with red eyes and long blonde hair that was tied back into a pony tail, he wore a red outfit with the roman symbol for Omega, this was Omega Red, a Russian Super Soldier.

"Well, well, well look what we have here a runt, and by the looks of it he seems weak." Said Saber-tooth, as he sized Naruto up, who gladly returned the gesture.

"Be careful comrade. Even something small can still harm something that is big." Omega Red replied, in his thick Russian accent.

"Please, like a runt can hurt me, I Am the Juggernaut. Bitch!" stated the Juggernaut.

"So you're a Juggernaut bitch?" asked Naruto tilting his head to the side.

"Yes! Umm... I mean No! Forget it, let's just kill him." said the annoyed Juggernaut, as he charged towards our blonde hero.

Naruto got in to a fighting horse stance with his arms by his side, but soon felt pain in his wrists, as he glanced down he seen two metal blades slowly growing from top of his wrists along with six claw like spike blades poking from top his forearm,

'Eh, I forgot about these.' Were the thoughts as Naruto, looked up to see the Juggernaut being down his fist towards his head, being slightly quicker than the brute before him; he jumped back a few feet to see a meter size hole extending from the hit. 'By the Log! Have to stay away from his hits.'

"What's the matter runt? Scared of the Juggernaut?" The Juggernaut asked with a sadistic smirk.

"Quite your yapping, just hurry up!" roared Saber-tooth as he jumped over the Juggernaut and swiped his clawed hands towards Naruto. Only to rip the chest area on the sweater, much to Naruto discontent.

For Naruto he felt the claws graze his skin ever so slightly, but since the sweater had five long cuts coming from his lower left to his upper right. This was not what he was hoping for to past his time. But hey if these guys were strong as they looked then maybe they are worth the effort, if only he knew what else he can do.

Without knowing Naruto's upper body was slowly in cased in flames, burning away the sweater. To Naruto everything slowed as he ran forward, as he was about six feet from Saber-tooth he lunched himself into the air, and delivered a round house kick to the side of Saber-tooth's head; sending him into a one of the many large buildings.

"Impressive little one, but unlike my comrade I have no problem hitting my target." Omega Red says as he whipped one of his metal tentacles towards Naruto.

As the metal tentacle wrapped around Naruto's ankle and tug to the left and gave him a sharp pull to the right, sending him flying into a parked fifteen passenger van. Naruto slowly pulled himself out of the wreckage that was the van, Naruto then felt a tightening around his wrists as he looked up then to see Omega Red had lassoed his wrists, knowing this would hurt somehow prepared for the worse, he soon felt as if his all his charka was being leached away as he looked at the tentacles to see them glowing a sickly green color with a bit of red mixed in. In short Naruto felt weak but he didn't give up as he firmly planted his foot in the ground and pulled with his body and arms, this process did something that would shock anyone who seen it... though some have seen it.

-5 AM, Danger Room's observation room-

Logan was shocked to see someone was using his train program that even he had troubles with. His 'Logan's Run; level-8' was one of his top three most challenging programs. Even the team he had with him, Alpha 1. That consisted of Cyclops, Jean, Nightcrawler, Spike, Shadowcat, and finally Rogue, were shocked to see some new guy that was tearing through the simulation like a hot knife through butter. Many were asking who the hell is this guy, minus Logan, Kitty, Kurt, and Rogue, the latter had blush glowing on her face as she seen her crush shirtless and he on fire... literally! How, was it his mutation or was it something that, that Hydra group did? But what the group saw next put them in awe as Naruto tossed Omega Red, like a rag doll into a small building bring the whole structure down upon him. Only one left was the Juggernaut, one of the toughest mutants that the X-men have faced.

-Back down on in the main room-

Naruto stood roughly 15 meters away from the Juggernaut, and it was quit intimidating standing in before someone that was almost 10x your size. Naruto slowly felt his energy returning.

'**Naruto-kun, run at him as fast as you can. Then jump and start twisting in the air as fast as you can, also push as much of energy that you felt being sucked out into the spin.'** Said Kyuubi through the mental link that she and Naruto now shared, though scaring the hell out of him in mid-battle.

'Holy fu... damn it Kyu-chan. What the hell?!' Naruto sent back as he face faulted, 'don't do that. But fine I'll do it.'

He then ran as fast as he could and jumped about 3 meters away. He then jumped into the air and started to spin as well as starting to push the energy he felt that was drained from Omega Red. He slowly started to create a horizontal flame twister that spun at 20 RPS (Rotations Per-Second) with the spin and flames he was creating; he was traveling toward the Juggernaut.

-DR CR (Danger Room Command Room)-

Everyone was shocked that Naruto; though has yet to be identified by mostly everyone. As he ran as fast as Quicksilver then turning into a sideways fire tornado as he lunched towards the juggernaut.

-Ground floor-

In the course of 3 seconds he was standing on the other side of the room with his wide swords and bladed spikes slowly receding back into his wrists and forearms. His sweat pant legs slightly charred and tattered up to his knees. Behind him the Juggernaut fell to his knees with a giant hole though the center of his chest. He then in the way of the 'Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers' exploded in a grand explosion. With Naruto facing towards the command room as Kurt and Evan had stars in their eyes, seeing someone around their age (though he is still 13 and looks 16) take down three of the biggest bad guys the X-men have ever went up against more importantly who Wolverine. Scott and Jean felt like rookies all over again, being out staged by the rookie, Kitty and Rogue had blush seeing Naruto shirtless as well half burnt sweats, with his upper body still slightly on fire.

It was then that the hologram slowly dissipated to reveal to Naruto his audience that were in the command room. He gave an over the top wave with a giant grin on his face. But he had to kill the mood with his own antics.

"Thank you. Thank you, I will be here all week." He said giving bows toward the team.

-Back in the Command room-

Wolverine didn't know writher to be impressed or annoyed that the kid showed him up. Not only did the kid beat three of his most hated enemies, but also broke his time record by a full forty-nine minutes and twenty six seconds. But in the end he settled for the former, if anyone that can keep up with him on a level eight, he wanted him on his side in a fight, maybe he should have a spar with this kid, he asked himself.

-Time skip-

We find ourselves in the War room of the institute with team Alpha 1 and Professor Xavier, with Naruto sitting across from him and Logan, Cyclops sitting on either side of him. Charles was looking at Naruto in both admiration and disappointment; admiration that Naruto, that he can go toe to toe with three major power houses with ease and disappointment that someone young was trained in true combat. Who would do something like that, who would train children in the art of assassination. But he himself did something similar, though he didn't teach them to kill. But Naruto was, even though it was a hologram he did 'kill' the three indent targets... quite brutally he might add. Naruto on the other hand felt like he was back with his jiji after he pull prank on the village... again.

"So... Jiji-san, what did I do wrong?" asked Naruto feeling a little nervous, but grinned saw the tic mark on Xavier's bald head was worth any punishment he might get.

"Other than unauthorized access to an extremely dangerous training facility, and the using one of Logan's personal training programs... on a level that would have killed anyone else who would have attempted such a reckless action. But, I will say this, Mr. Uzumaki. Never in my life of teaching, did I see someone; who can take on a trio of Omega level and Alpha level mutants. And come out with nothing not even a scratch. That alone is beyond anyone capabilities at this institute, even Logan; he has the most experience and a healing factor." Said Xavier, as he was looking over the date that came from the Danger room's computer. "Though I do have one question to ask you Mr. Uzumaki, would you like to join the X-Men?"

"Umm not to sound rude, but what the hell are the X-men?" asked Naruto completely confused as to what was going on.

"Well, Mr. Uzumaki. We the X-men are a Rogue Fraction that acts as Peace Keepers between people who have mutations and that don't. We also deal with another rogue fraction terrorist group known as the Brotherhood."

"Then sign me up, jiji-san, because Naruto Uzumaki never backs down." Says Naruto in a serious tone, while he had small grin.

"Excellent, now what should you're code name be?" asked Charles with his fatherly smile in place.

"Hey Chuck, the kids name means fishcake why not name him such?" asked Logan in a joking manner.

"Hey, you Hairy Dog! My name means Maelstrom!" yelled Naruto with literal Sparks of electricity coming off of him.

"Maelstrom hmm? Well then, Vortex welcome to the X-men." Said the Professor as he wheeled out of the room, he then turned to look at Naruto with a knowing smile. 'Mr. Uzumaki next time you see yourself unable to entertain yourself, please read a book, instead of goofing around with dangerous equipment.'

"What the hell! How are you talking in my head?" yelled Naruto, pointing an accusing finger towards the Professor, who had a playful smirk.

Everyone chuckled or snickered at Naruto's reaction.

"Rogue would you show Naruto around the manor, and please make sure he stays out of trouble... and keep him away from Evan and Kurt, lord knows we don't need a trio of trouble makers." He said getting protests from the three teenagers.

-Time skip-

"And that concludes the tour of the X-manor." Said Rogue, as she guided Naruto and ended in the library of the manor.

For Naruto he couldn't be more amazed at the size of the main levels and the sub-levels.

"This is AWESOME, Dattebayo!" Cheered Naruto, as he jumped up and down in excitement, Rogue couldn't help but giggle at Naruto's behavior.

-Skip one week-

Naruto stood before principle Darkholme's office. Thinking of two things: the first-being forced to go back into a place of learning, which the last place he wanted to be and the second well... let's just say he wasn't happy with the fact that he had to deal with the Brotherhood. It was way too early in the day as he sprinted into one of their more grotesque members. Toad, the most unhygienic members but his friend; Fred although he was quite large was friendly if the introductions went smoothly. To which was proven when he helped Fred, how was being bullied by the school's football team.

The office's door opened up to reveled; a tall woman who was in her thirty's; her dark eyes looked over Naruto with a calculating eye. She notice the blush across his face, raise an eye brow to his reaction but what happened next caused her put her guard up as well as blush.

"Ma'am, you may want to release your transformation. You look more beautiful naturally." Says Naruto, with a small smile and blush on his face.

"Thank you for the complement, now let's discuss this in private. Shall we?" requested Mystique as she gave naruto a slight glare, who just smiled at her.

As he walked forward towards the desk and took a seat in a plain wooden chair, and waited for her to take her seat behind the desk.

"So, who informed you, of who I am?" she asked in a demanding tone.

"No one, I seen who you were before I was rescued but the Professor's team. You see I was held captive by a group named Hydra, for around 15 weeks. During said time I was experimented on by them. For I am not from here, more precisely I am from another dimension, and apparently I have something in my genes that allows me to accept mutant DNA and take on their powers or traits." Naruto stated as he relaxed into the chair, "So in short I also have your DNA."

He then Morphed into Charles Xavier who was sitting in a chair were Naruto was in the same way he was with his arm hanging off the back. He then spoke in the same voice but not in the same mannerisms as he did.

"So... Raven," Naruto said looking up for his seat. "Why would you work for a man, who did experiments on your new born son?"

From the tone Mystique knew it was said with sadness and hatred, like it had happened to him instead of her son, Kurt. From what she could see in the kid's eyes it shown a life full of abuse and being ostracized from the general public, there was also a flame of determination and ambition to prove himself to anyone who doubts him in any of his goals. But one question plagued her mind.

"Why do you care?" she asked looking at him intently.

"That would be easy; I want you to be part of his and your daughter's life without Magneto and the brotherhood. You know after hour's stuff." Said Naruto, as he stood up and began to walk to the door. As he was about to leave he turn and smiled to Mystique. "By the way, you will be happy for Rogue, she found someone she can touch without harming him."

As the door shut behind him, Mystique could hold back her emotions. He was both right and wrong about how she would feel, she was over joyous to know Rogue her adoptive daughter can finally have a chance at a normal life. Then, she thought of something, who was able to touch Rogue without causing themselves harm.

-Fifth Period, Naruto's Class... Chemistry :D -

"alright class settle down we have a new student, please welcome Mr. Naruto U-zoo-moki?" said Mr. McCoy having a little Trouble pronouncing Naruto's last name.

"GOD DAMMIT! It's UZU-MAA-KI!" Yelled Naruto as he stood there, before the entire class with a few laughing at his behavior, then spotted Rogue sitting by the window and she saw the look of Mischief that danced in his eyes; she send a pleading look begging for him not to do anything that would embarrass her. Sadly that plead was unanswered.

"ROOOOOGUE-CHAAAAAAN!" Naruto yelled and jumped from his spot to where she was sitting, much to her embarrassment.

**How come Naruto acted so different with Mystique? What is gonna happen next? And where am I going with this? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Zzzz... I mean Naruto TMAS.**

**Also here is a Voting Pole, **

**In Marvel to DC verse, Should or Shouldn't I change Kyuubi from Female to Male?**

**Also Pairing i will be having for Marvel verse**

**Rogue (hells yeah!) **

**Kitty (... undecided)**

**Wanda (maybe)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, the Brotherhood vs. X-Men.

-Last time on Naruto the Mutant Alien Shinobi-

"_**Alright class settle down we have a new student, please welcome Mr. Naruto U-zoo-moki?" said Mr. McCoy having a little Trouble pronouncing Naruto's last name.**_

"_**GOD DAMMIT! It's U-ZU-MAA-KI!" Yelled Naruto as he stood there before the entire class with a few laughing at his behavior, then spotted Rogue sitting by the window and she saw the look of Mischief that danced in his eyes; she send a pleading look begging for him not to do anything that would embarrass her. Sadly that plead was unanswered.**_

"_**ROOOOOGUE-CHAAAAAAN!" Naruto yelled and jumped from his spot to where she was sitting, much to her embarrassment.**_

-Now on with the Show-

"Dammit Naruto! Knock it off will yah?" yelled Rogue as she beat Naruto in the head repeatedly.

"Owe Rogue-chan, why do you have to be so mean?" Naruto whined in an animated fashion.

This only served to embarrass Rogue in front of the class even more, but thankfully Mr. McCoy saw fit to intervene, and stopped any further embarrassment.

"Alright settle down, we have class, now what we are about to do is a solo project. So, make whatever you want... within reason." Said Mr. McCoy with a nervous chuckle.

"Umm, Mr. McCoy can I get, potassium chlorate, sugar, sodium bicarbonate, hydrogen sulfide and ammonia?" asked Naruto with an almost too innocent smile.

After thinking of all the possible chemical combinations he thought it was ok to trust him with it, and Naruto's evil laugh was almost too innocent.

-30 minutes later-

Naruto was laughing like a mad scientist, with everyone taking one or two steps back from him, when he stopped he looked to Mr. McCoy, who felt a cold chill run down his spine.

"Hey, Mr. McCoy can I go to the washroom?" asked Naruto as he held his hand up.

"Sure."

"Hey, would it too much trouble if Rogue-chan showed me around? I kinda forgot the layout." Naruto said, as he shot Rogue a 'don't argue, just do it' look.

"Only if she wants too" Said Mr. McCoy though he did catch the look but to him it looked like a pleading one.

"It's okay Mr. McCoy, Ah have don't problem showing him." Rogue said as she got up to escort Naruto out of the room.

-Outside the class room-

"Ok idiot, what are yah thinking?" Rogue questioned as she knew Naruto did something, due to the few pranks he pulled at the manor.

"Oh you wound me, Rogue-chan." He said as he faked a wounded heart, but the look made him think otherwise. "Ok, ok, but will you see what's up in 3... 2... 1... Aaand"

-BANG!-

The screams of terror and despair were music to Naruto as he just held the door shut. That act alone showed that what Naruto made was something he did back during his academy days. As many tried and failed to run to the door and soon found out that Naruto held it shut as one of the older students (Duncan) tried to bang on the glass window for Naruto to open it up, soon everyone started to pass out due to the smell and smoke. Duncan in his last ditch effort held his hand on the window as he fell with his hand sliding down the glass.

"Aaah the good ole smoke stink bomb Hehehe." Naruto couldn't help but laugh, he looked at Rogue who had a mixed look of disgust and admiration. "You know, we're going to get in a lot of trouble."

"What do yah mean?"

"Well... you see. I just made a Smoke/stink bomb and it's going to stink up the whole class, and to top it off... your mama is right behind you." Naruto said not looking behind him, though he whispered that last bit.

She was petrified; she slowly turned to see Mystique in her Ms. Darkholme persona. Whom, had somewhat of a sad look when she saw Rogue, but then glared at Naruto as she seen the smoke leaking from beneath the door, and the smell that came with it.

"Mr. Uzumaki, what is going on here?" she asked looking at him.

"Would you believe me if I said she did it?" Naruto said gesturing to Rogue, who looked appalled that Naruto tried to place blame on her.

"Then I would say you need a better excuse." She said.

"Well I got nothing." He said in defeat as he let go of the door handle, with slummed shoulders

"Please tell me what did you do?"

"Umm I used; potassium chlorate, sugar, sodium bicarbonate, hydrogen sulfide and ammonia over a burner, Hehehe." Said Naruto as he looked nervously trying to find away to escape.

"... You made a Smoke Stink bomb?" Ms. Darkholme asked in a dangerous tone; though she did have a little bit of pride due to his ingenious prank all though that was not enough for her approval.

"If I confess would I get detention or Expulsion?"

"A week's worth of detention."

"Then I confess that rogue and I did it." Naruto spoke with a wide grin with Rogue nodding in agreement; until it dawned on her that Naruto made her an accomplice, much to her dismay.

"Hey, wait ah didn't..."

"Very well, Mr. Naruto and Ms. Rogue you will show up after class, in Room 203, any questions?" Ms. Darkholme asked sternly with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, when was the last time you got laid?" he asked with a snicker.

"Keep talking Uzumaki and you will be suspended." She said with light blush on her cheeks as she left the area.

Rogue on the other hand was furious that Naruto got her into detention, though she was amused with the end result.

"Yah blasted Idiot!" she hollered at Naruto as she hit him in the back of the head sending him face first into the floor.

"Oooow" he whined as he softly nursed the lump on his head.

**-On the way back to Xavier's Manor-**

"Yah just had to ask when she last got laid; didn't yah?" Rogue asked Naruto in annoyance.

"Are you jealous?" Naruto retorted as he was jumping from tree to tree, with Rogue clinging to his back.

"N-no, it's just that no one ever talked back to her like that." She said as Naruto jumped over the wall to the Xavier's mansion.

"Rogue-chan, she is your mother. Even if she is your enemy on the field doesn't mean she is off of it. Take Kitty-chan and Lance for example..." he said as he landed and began to run up the road.

"But they have an off and on again relationship." She retorted.

"Ok, bad example; but still an example none the less." He said as he reached the water fountain. "All I am asking is to give your mother a chance. Remember some people will walk through hell and back just so they can see theirs, self included."

Rogue flinched as she remembered that Naruto told them that he never knew his mother or father, and was living a life a hundred if not a thousand times worse than the mutants here, before he came to this world.

"Ah'm sorry, Naruto. Ah didn't mean to bring up old wounds like that. But Ah will try, for yah and mah little brother." She said to Naruto as they entered the manor.

"It's ok Rogue-chan. Just remember even if it's not by blood she is your mother."

"So what yah gonna do now?" she asked looking at him.

"Well..." he began but was interrupted but a loud growling noise. "I guess I'm going to get something to eat." As rogue couldn't help but giggle at Naruto's blushing face.

-Skip scene-

"Hey Evan, what are you doing?" asked Kurt looking at dark skin friend.

"Just planning to get Naruto back for what he did in Chem. Class today." Evan said in a irritated tone.

"What did he do?" Kurt asked since the only class he and Naruto shared was gym at 2nd period.

"Potassium chlorate, sugar, sodium bicarbonate, hydrogen sulfide, and ammonia. Thought it was a good prank he pulled over on Mr. McCoy." He said as he set up a trip line for his prank.

"Umm... didn't Naruto say that was... oh... damn he got you good didn't he?" said Kurt as he found that Naruto just became his hero.

"It wasn't my fault... ok, maybe a little, how was I to know he holds ramen in such high regards?" he asked looking at Kurt who just gave him a deadpanned look.

-Flashback-

We come across Kurt and Evan playing a game of "Port-Tag" objective of the game is simple tag a teleport or not to be tagged by a teleportor. But since they were playing with several of the other resident student, since Kurt was the only teleportor in the manor he was it... sadly Evan got a big waif of the smoke and began a sneezing fit though the last sneeze sent spikes flying in every discretion.

"WAAAAH!" came the surprised yell form outside the library doors, to everyone's' amusement they seen as Naruto was standing against a wall in a funny pose to which he dodged every single spike that passed him. "Evan, you're lucky you didn't hit my ramen."

As he said that he turned to look at his sinful addiction, only to gasp in horror as he seen one of Evan's spikes going right through the bottom spilling the contents of the cup. Everyone could see the room darken as a giant being with nine tails arose from behind Naruto giving everyone a sinister grin, thought the eyes laid on Evan as the being began to lick its lips as it looked ready to eat him alive. Thought the look Naruto had was just as evil, his hair started to stand up and yet shadowed his face as he looked down, his whiskers became thicker and darker, and as he looked up. His eyes were no longer the beautiful azure blue color that made rogue blush; these eyes were now a blazing crimson red that looked ready to kill, and they're target was Evan.

"_**Run...**_" came the low growling whisper from Naruto, that alone sent chills down everyone's spine, even Logan as he came across the group and was going to tell them it was time for D-R training.

"w-what?" asked a terrified Evan.

"_**Run now or... someone is going to train with me on Logan's run Level 12, and I will be the backup...**_" That did it; Evan jumped up and ran out of the room soo fast some believed that it was Quicksilver running away. "**5... 4... 3... 2... 1... EVAN I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS NOW!"**

-End Flashback.-

Evan shuddered reliving that painful memory, although he did manage to get away; By hiding behind his Aunt Storm.

"Don't remind me, now help me out." Evan ordered as he had his back turned and not seeing Naruto and Rogue coming up behind him.

"Sure we'll help what do you need and who's the target." Asked Naruto curiously as he stood beside rogue and Kurt, who face palmed at Evan's stupidity.

"Well I need some of that stink-tar that we cooked up about 3 days ago, and as for our target it's Naruto." He said still not looking behind him, though he did get a frightening chill that ran down his spine.

"Your target is Naruto; really? That does sound like a good plan, though there is one minor little itsy bitsy problem to that marvellous plan of yours."

"Oh and what's that"

"Turn around and look." Said Naruto in a dead flat tone that made Evan wince; as he slowly and painfully turned around to see Naruto with a very innocent smile that betrayed the demonic nine tailed beast that stood behind Naruto, with its tails waving back and forth and the silent malicious chuck that the beast made as Evan gazed upon it.

"Oooh shiiii..."

"You said it" said Naruto with a chuckle that spelt Evan's doom. "Evan, I am a fair man, so I am giving you the count of 10 to run as fast as you can. 10... 9... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

Even Evan knew that Naruto purposely missed the four other numbers just to frighten him as he ran down the hall and turn the corning into the short and very mean Canadian(btw we are not mean... it just bloody cold and we Saskatchewanians have winter for 8 months of the fucken year.)

"Porcupine you've better have a good reason, why you made me drop my Dr. Pepper ... since we know I can't drink any beer here." Said Logan as he stood there looking down at the teen in question.

"Umm.. I... err... Aaah... gotta go Aunty O' is calling me." Said Evan as he ran past Logan who had a smirk on his face since Naruto asked him with one of the clones he obtain from Multi-man... kid... (Does anyone know this kid's name form Xmen; Evo?)

"ha-ha, nice Prank there Fishcake." Said Logan as he chuckled at Evan's reaction.

"I know i am 'The Prankster Demon from Hell' after all, Jiji-chan." Said Naruto, only to see the biggest tick mark ever seen that looked ready to burst on Logan's head.

"Watch it, runt or I will put you through Level 15 of my training Program like I did yesterday." He said with a sneer.

"And I will beat your record like I did yesterday, Jiji-chan." Says Naruto as his eyes started to spark bits of flame. While electricity started to dance around his right arm, with ice slowly coating his left.

It was then that Rogue had enough of the two guys fighting it out like kids, and knowing Kurt wouldn't do anything since he would find it entertaining to watch them go at it.

"GUYS STOP FIGHTING OR ELSE AH WOULD USE MAH POWER TO KNOCK YAH OUT LOGAN AND AH WONT GO OUT WITH YAH NARUTO!" she yelled at the two only to stop and blush at what she said near the end, though that left Naruto blushing up a storm.

"So Strips as a thing for fishcake uh?" said Logan as he let out a throatily chuckle.

That sent her over the edge as she used her powers to know Logan out as she turned to Naruto, although she knew her power won't work on him, so she used a tactic she learned from Jean. She walked up to him cupping his still red face and gave him a deep passionate kiss; tongue and all.

"Humana, Humana, Humana... Wow..." was all that came from Naruto as he stood straight up and fell backwards with trillion megawatt grin plastered on his crimson red face.

As for Rogue she was blushing just as bad, although the small smile on her face showed she just got her first kiss without hurting the person, to her it was the biggest victory of her entire life.

-Break scene-

Naruto awoke from what felt like a dream for him, though the clear memory of Rogue's sweet minted lips made him blush again.

"That was... AWESOME!" he cheered as he went walking down the hall to his room.

As he lay on his bed he was reviewing what has happened to him over the pasted days plus the '12' years he spent in his mindscape. Which sucked, since Kyuubi had always teased him and taught him how to control his powers; although mentally physically on the other hand was just too painful. She also made him become psychology smarter than his given age he was in a sense 90 or even 100 years old thanks to Kyuubi literally forcing him to learn everything she knows. Thank Kami-sama for shadow clones in his mindscape.

And now she was quite he didn't know why but it might had to do with how he obtain Kurt and Multi-man's powers, he had to laugh although he knew the shadow clone jutsu, the clones he made thanks to Multi-man was awesome, anything they did or learn he obtained like muscle mass and knowledge. He enjoyed Kurt's teleportation ability but unlike Kurt's BAMF he got a Zip sound with a dark almost black crimson flash, much to his own satisfaction.

As he looked over to the clock he seen it was flashing 2:00 AM. Knowing he had D-R in a few hours, he tried to go to sleep... until.

'Everyone there is an Emergence. Come to the study at once.'

"Fucken hell..."

'No Swearing Naruto.' The shocked look on Naruto's face was priceless but he got out of his stupor and flip the finger toward were he knew the Professor was.

'I saw that'

"I Know, you old fart" said Naruto as he left his room toward the study meeting up with Rogue, Kitty, and Kurt.

"This better be like worth it, not only do I have a quiz 1st period but also D-R too." Kitty said as she phased through the floor.

"Ja, I have a Quiz for 1st and 2nd." Said Kurt as he walked down the hall and BAMF'ed leaving Naruto and Rogue; in awkward silence.

That was until Naruto grabbed Rogue by her shoulder and Zipped to the study room where everyone was waiting.

"Ok, old man start talking, what up?" Naruto said which caused a few to snicker at the Professor who had a tick mark growing on his bald head.

"Well, Mr. Uzumaki," Xavier said with hidden distain at being called an old man. "I called you here because the brotherhood as been causing problems and are on the move. I would like team alpha; Cyclops, Jean, Nightcrawler and Wolverine. As well as team Beta; Vortex, Rogue, Shadowcat and Spyke. To go and deal with them... hopefully it won't be too troublesome."

"Dibs on the Blob." Said Naruto as he didn't want to deal with the other members right now, not since when he was racing against Quicksilver and end up tripping and kissing Wanda... he remembered her face was both shockingly cute and terrifying at how her face looking like a cat when mad plus the cute factor of being red as an apple from either blushing or anger didn't help the fact he said what he thought at the time 'pretty'. So if she was there he knew he was soon to be screwed. Inside his head a chibi-naruto was walking death-row crying his little eyes out and a demonic Wanda was the executioner, standing there waiting for him.

"This wouldn't have anything to deal with Wanda, would it Mr. Uzumaki?" asked the professor trying not to laugh, since he did read his mind only to see the flashbacks as well as the chibi-anime.

"No~" was all he said but everyone knew it was true, although Rogue was not too pleased with that having been there, and it was kind of her fault for when Naruto tripped, since she was the one that was fighting Avalanche.

"Whatever the case may be, keep a sharp mind and your eyes open just encase of any problems that may come up." He said with a warning.

-Break scene-

"Come down Naruto, it's not that bad flying." Said Scott enjoying seeing Naruto acting like a terrified child when flying.

"Easy for you to say, remember where I am from we don't fly or travel by car, you Stiff Ass Fucker!" yelled Naruto as he locked himself in one of the small closet locker in the back.

Scott got an evil look with called as he walked back to the pilot seat. A few minutes later, everyone was buckled up, except Naruto who was still in the closet locker, soon Scott did barrel rolls and twists and hard turns making Naruto fly out of the locker and bounce about the open area in the back. All the while Scott as a smirk of satisfaction at Naruto's expense.

"Scott! Once we land I am going to Juggernaut kick your balls!" said Naruto as he was hitting the floor, walls, and ceiling.

This would have been funny if Naruto didn't actually go through with his threats.

-Break scene-

It has been close to two hours since they have landed and Scott has been walking with a very noticeable limp and was muttering something about blondes and super human strength,

"Oh guy, lookie here guys, it's the X-Nerds. HA!" said Quicksilver/Pietro as he laughed at his own joke.

If anyone paid attention they would have noticed the blushing side glances that Wanda made towards Naruto, who noticed and tried desperately not to make eye contact. He knew that somehow this was going to turn out bad, and Kami-sama really wanted to fuck with Naruto that day.

"Hey Wanda want to take a dance with your new Boyfriend?" asked Pietro who got a glare from both Naruto and Wanda, they both had bolts of lightning sparking form the eyes.

"Wanda-chan, why don't I roast the little weasel?" asked Naruto as his body became a torrent of fire, luckily Xavier asked Reed Richards to create him a suit for Naruto that would be versatile for the elements that Naruto used since it was a black vest with circle being broken up into four parts that made a four pointed spiral that was in dark orange and in the center was Xavier's X-men Logo. He now wore black baggy jeans with steel-toed combat boots that came up to his shin; he also had fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the back.

"No, I think we should lighten him up a bit." Said Wanda; as she summoned lightning around her hands and focused towards her brother.

"Fair enough, Raiga (lightning fang) or Raitsume (lightning claw)?"

"Both?"

"Aah, Uzuraitei (vortex thunder emperor) perfect choice." Naruto said as lightning swirled around his both his hands as he brought both together forming a ball of lightning, he pushed more lightning into the ball making it a bright blue just before it started to turn black as night. "Hey, Pietro you might want to run, 'cause this will hurt a lot."

Pietro knew he had run for his life now, 'note to self; Never, Ever Make fun of that X-dewb, or Wanda Again!' with that he left the battle field and where he once stood was now a smoking creator.

"Damn I missed. Oh well, hey Fred wanna spar for a bit?" Naruto asked his tubby friend, who simply smiled kindly since Naruto actual treated him fairly and didn't judge him because of his size or the fact he was slow, hell Naruto even helped him in some classes they shared.

"Sure little buddy, just don't cry around when I win." He said as he threw a heavily punch towards Naruto.

"Hey, I'm not short!" as Naruto ran with his arm drawn back ready to throw a powerful punch.

Until...

"ROCK!" Yelled out Fred as he got closer

"PAPER!" as Naruto did the same.

"SCISSORS!" they both shouted together as everyone face palmed at the sight of duo.

"Ha! I win scissors beats paper, Freddy." Said Naruto as he gave Fred the peace sign.

"Awwwwwe, that's six times already Naruto. Can't you let me win just once?" asked Fred as he felt depressed.

"How about no, but how is a chick and beef ramen for lunch?" Naruto offered.

"Okay!" said Fred happy that Naruto would give him the special ramen that only Naruto knew how to make, it seemed everything was going well, at least that's what Naruto and Fred thought.

"Na-Ru-To!" shouted Rogue as she slugged Naruto across the face sending him flying across the ground, as he slowly came to a halt on the grassy knoll.

"Roooogue-chaaaan, why do have to be such a tsundere?" Naruto asked as he slowly pulled himself out of the ground, since Rogue knew about manga and anime, and since Naruto called her a tsundere that only caused her to blush in anger as she kicked him.

"Shut up, yah idiot!"

"Ok enough of the lovers' spat. We are here for a job; remember?!" roared Logan even if he did find it funny to watch. "Alright Vortex, if you are not going to fight, stay back!"

"Fine," Naruto said as he shrugged as he went over to sit by a tree. "Show of hand if there anyone else that is not going to fight?"

With that only Fred, Wanda, and Rogue held up their hands. Everyone had either a sweat drop or a tick mark on their heads; though Logan and Avalanche became more vocal than normal, although no one paid attention to them.

"Hey Fred, Wanda-chan; what do you guys have planned tomorrow after school?" Naruto asked as he laid against the tree as Rogue leaned her head upon his shoulder and Wanda did the same on the other side as the two shot each other a short glare.

"No, not really, but I do know that Boom-Boom says she misses her 'Foxy-Woxy'" Fred said with a light chuckle seeing Naruto groan as he had the (dis)pleasure of meeting she was like Kyuubi if she was on a sugar and crack all rolled into one. "Also, Mystique wants to met with the fuzzy and the... girl... here, since she knew you and me are friends she saw fit to tell me."

He would have called her a skunk out of habit but the look Naruto gave him said otherwise. After all with Naruto he only had to be told once, and only once; because he didn't want to see that beast that pops up behind Naruto when he has that sickly sweet smile.

"Thank yah, Fred, tell Mama that ah will try and bring Kurt along for the visit." Said Rogue as she sat in content beside Naruto with slight blush on her face; since she barely has time like this at the manor.

"Good, that is a good move. Rogue-chan." Said Naruto as he stroked her hair as well as Wanda who kept quite silently happy that Naruto was petting her too.

-Back to the action-

"hey get back here you hairy elf!" yelled a unhygienic teen known as Toad.

"Nerer, nerer!" mocked Nightcrawler as he teleported around Toad missing both is elongated tongue and slim balls. "You missed."

-Spit-

"Missed again"

-Spit and swish-

"And again, how did you miss twice?" Nightcrawler asked as he ported besides Toad acting like a sports Coach.

"Tricky little blue monkey." Mumbled Toad as he didn't like being played for as a chump.

-Switch scene-

Cyclops was shooting off (no pun intended for the Boy Scout) his laser beams as Pietro was running around him and jean as she was trying to slow him down. ¸

"Come on one-eye, do I have to stand still for you to catch up?" taunted Pietro as he stopped just for a second, then ran to the other side as Scott unleashed another optic blast from his visor.

"Scott, try and distract him while I try and capture him." said Jean as one could see that she was having a hard time trying to keep up with Pietro's speed.

"That would be nice, if it was possible." He said as he shot another beam again.

-Bang-

"Owe that hurt, you X-Dewbs." Said Pietro as he held his head after Scott got a lucky shot and blasted him into a pile of rocks.

"Jean, Now!" ordered Scott as he held his visor read just encase.

"On it." Was all Jean said as she had held Pietro down with a pile of heavy stones and rocks.

"Let me go." As all Pietro said since he hated being kept still; damn his ADHD and ADD.

-With Wolverine, Spyke, Shadowcat, and Avalanche.-

"Let's ROCK!" and with that Lance shook the earth at a .7 on the Richter scale.

"Porcupine, Half-pint you know what to do!" ordered Logan as he fell on to his ass, not one of his best days.

"Take this Mole rat!" yelled Evan as he launched several boned spikes, making Lance just back a bit from the attack only to have Kitty pull him under the Ground up to his shoulders.

"Like take a chill pile, Lance or you will not be getting a date tomorrow night, am I clear!" with this it frightened everyone since they saw a giant demonic cat that for some reason beyond powers unknown looked like the Nibi no Nekomat, only person not afraid was Naruto since he helped her with that special look.

"Y-yes, ma'am." Was Lance could say since he didn't like that look one bit.

"Good." She said as she bend down and kissed him on the forehead.

-time skip-

"Scott, I warn you right now you try to pull that stunt again like last time I'll make sure you will not be having kids, am I understood?" Naruto said as he stood sitting in the co-pilot seat to make sure Scott didn't pull the same stun on him like last time.

"N-no Problem Naruto... no need to too hasty is there?" said Scott as he chuckled nervously at the sight of Naruto's swords slowly sliding out of his wrists.

"Good, now let's get home I'm tired and I haven't slept since yesterday." He said as he seen the sun coming up over the horizon.

**End of chapter 4.**

**Next chapter 5; chicks don't dig giant robots.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5; Chicks Don't Dig Giant Robots!

**Hello Fanfiction Reads, this is your Host megatronus89 here coming at you with a brand new chapter of my prequel series of Naruto the Mutant Alien Shinobi(Ninja) depend if you are also fallowing my Partners store as well from FF Nightmare. Now I am please and somewhat sad to tell you that I am half way done the story arch for the Marvel-verse before moving onto the next DC-verse. Also, I am starting a new story (that I still do not have a name for... yet) soon; as well as updating some of my others mostly ****Naruto Flutes of the Moon ****and ****Starscream's Return****. Now this new chapter happens after a lone while roughly between 2 years or a year and a half. Also time for an old guest to comeback and make Naruto's live hell... or heaven depending on his view... troublesome. Lol.**

**NOW LET'S... AMP IT... UP!**

-Medical Wing at Xavier's Manor-

Naruto awoke to find himself back in the medical wing for what seemed like the thousandth time in the last two years he has been living here. He was glade in a way since he would call himself a lucky bastard for dating four different women who were actually ok with it, though at first they wanted to kill him, Rogue he has been dating since he came here and Wanda shortly after, and Tigra how he met when visiting New York City to see Mr. Stark about a new Prototype based simulator that the Professor wanted thought the two started out at each other's throats, it wasn't until they met up with a big guy in a Rhino outfit that they had to work together, before they left new York Kyuubi thought it was a great time to mess around with his genetics (again) but this time she made his sweat glands produce pheromones that made two things happen

It made members of the same sex become fearful of him since his smell said "I am the alpha male don't fuck with me!" some were affected by this some were not. Mostly Magneto, Xavier, and Logan to some degree but not by much.

It made members of the opposite sex become sexually aroused... extremely sexually aroused... like Rape me as fast as you can because you can smell me. He found out that many were affected by this except Jean, and Emma Frost...

Everyone else took Naruto by force, and Tigra was no exception to this but after awhile he started to enjoy how she went from being 'I will kick your ass' to 'fuck my ass harder' in the course of 20 minutes of having Naruto trapped in a bathroom stale at the movies. Then came the biggest shock of Naruto's life... Mystique, that one was funny; since they started dating after one freaky New Year's party and ended up at her house a.k.a. The Home of the Brotherhood, but waking up after what he knew was a wild night; if the cloths and undergarment hanging for the ceiling fan was any clue or the fact he was still in her, with his man milk was still warm and leaking from the woman that was still a sleep and on top of him. Plus the way she was snuggling into him and at the time was too as she pressed her firm C36 cups into his chest, thus causing her to be woken up due to the Rise of the Grand Tower of Narutopia. She was shock to see that she slept with her daughter's boyfriend, and now knew why her daughter and Wanda walked around the school with a very serious limp.

Her only thoughts at that time was 'HOLY FUCKING SHIT HE IS HUGE!' after all 13 ½ inches by 2 ½ inches thick was something a lot of women would love to have and Mystique was no different, that didn't stop her from taking claim with the newly risen pole that was painfully wanting to start moving inside her. Not that she was complaining but damn she knew Naruto would put her out for a while if he wanted to and since it was the holidays. Mystique became Naruto's private bitch if anything she loved how he was so tender and loving but also if she wanted him to he would make her feel like a sex toy, oh how she loved that.

Naruto had no problem dating mystique but he found out that she had trust issues but after awhile he and mystique became true lovers but she was kinky and loved to be taken by force when she was with him. although it didn't cause him much problems it did make him more aggressive when it came to sleeping with his girlfriends, much to their constant satisfaction, and he got Tigra pregnant, before any of the others, since she didn't have a condom on hand at the time(Remember Practice safe sex and always, ALWAYS, have a condom on hand. Better to have it and not need it, than need it and not have one.) he is expecting the baby to be born in a few months.

Rogue and Wanda, didn't want kids just yet, but he could tell they still wanted kids, Especially Rogue since it was impossible for anyone else to be involved with her like he was, mystique didn't want kids at first due to how her other children turned out, but after a while with Naruto she wanted children with him... badly. I do mean badly, since the reason he was in the medical wing was due to her and her sexual urges that made it very hard for him to say now and caused him to dislocate his hips while they both had their orgasms. Though not everyone was happy since Naruto's room was beside Kurt's and Evan's room to which Kurt thought it was Just Naruto and his sister Rogue going at it. It wasn't until the next day, when he thought she left the room he BAMF'ed into the room to give the Brother-Speech, and saw Naruto in bed and a patch of red hair that was shown above the blankets that was still moving in a humping rhythm to which he thought it was rogue due to the lighting in the room. The noise of his teleportation was unheard as the two went to bed after finishing up their early morning session. To his horror he saw a naked Naruto and an equally nude Mystique; who sat up and stretched, that acted alone allowed her big firm breasts to bounce and jiggle about as she laid back down beside Naruto and didn't pay attention to Kurt, for whom didn't know whether to punch Naruto or congratulate him on doing the impossible. So he did the next best thing

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" roared out Kurt much to his dismay as he fell to his knees while he yelled. That woke everyone in the Mansion up, and entire morning until now was awkward as hell for Naruto; he couldn't look Kurt in the eye, well mostly Kurt since he seen Naruto basically finish fucking his mother. Kurt noticed that Rogue didn't seem upset by this and found out they have been together for the last 9 months. To which Kurt fainted as he didn't know how to handle calling the guy before him his father/brother-in-law.

Oh the jokes Naruto will pull on Kurt now was endless... but he soon found out that Magneto was very over protective of Wanda since he actually came to the manor dressed in a suit to talk formally with him, it had nothing to deal with the fact that there was 4 different swords and spears ready to skewer Naruto alive. Thankfully Wanda was there to save his ass, when mystique came out of his room in nothing but a sports bra and bikini panties... when magneto asked why she was there, she simply pointed to Naruto who at this point in time left an ice clone of himself as he ported away just before it was obliterated by the weapons Magneto brought along. But his dislocated hips happened not the way one would think it actually happened in a D-R session when one of the combat based robots tried to hold him still with him moving around caused his hips to dislocate much to wolverine amusement.

"I swear Kami-sama hates me." Said Naruto as he laid there looking at the second hand on the clock tic away... until he seen it jump back. "WHAT THE FUUUUCK!?"

It was then he knew was Magneto torturing him for not only sleeping with his second in command but his daughter too.

-Realm Jump-

Sarutobi sat at his desk looking over documents and other paper work the very bane of all Kages. He then looked up to see a picture of his adopted grandson Naruto the day before he was set to the multi-verse just a short month ago, he knew Naruto would return but he didn't know when it was based on a number of factors like; the Users charka level, how much charka was used, and vice-versa for the victim, and knowing Naruto he could be in the multi-verse for days, months, years, decades, centuries, if not millennia or perhaps eons. He could only hope for the best.

"Anbu! Get me Kakashi; I wanted him here 5 minutes ago!" Ordered Sarutobi as four of the cloaked Anbu vanished, moments later the one eyed chuunin was standing before the Hokage, glaring at him since he thought he was protecting the Demon Brat.

"Tell me Kakashi, do you have faith in your sensei, My successor?" Sarutobi asked as he looked up from one of the forms he was reading.

"Yes, why ask Hokage-_sama._" The venom was more than evident, as he kept his glare on the old leader.

"Then tell me how skill was your sensei in sealing?"

"Master level, why?"

"So you would know your sensei pretty well, yes?"

"Better than most people." Said Kakashi still not knowing where this was going.

"Good, good, now how many clans do you know that have blonde hair?" asked the Hokage as he leaned back in his chair.

After careful thinking, Kakashi had a shock look upon his face.

"I see that you came to the answer, Minato-kun used his own son, your own God-Brother! To hold the Kyuubi at bay and you like everyone else in THIS FUCKEN VILLAGE HAVE SPAT UPON MINATO'S DYING WISH! Thus making Naruto live; a life full of hardships and unfairness." Letting out a regretful sigh, he relaxed just only a bit. "But that is not why I called you here. You're here because the Civilian Council and in their infinite _wisdom_, has ordered that you train Sasuke Uchiha, oh if you so much as play favoritism you will be demoted to genin and having your eye destroyed in front of you, am I clear?"

Kakashi who felt like he broke his golden rule, of never abandoning his comrades, or in this case family, he betrayed his sensei, but also Kushina-nee-san who helped him through after his father's suicide. He could do nothing but nod finding out that he caused trouble to the boy by leading mobs to him was his God-brother and his sensei's son. He was worse than trash out there, no he was far worse than that, and he was filth.

"H-hai, Hokage-sama..." he managed in a depressive state. "My students?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai... Danzo's lapdog, but due to the fact that this is a trail run only you will be doing D-rank missions for the Next 3 months, the council said they wanted him on a team well he is on one, but until he actually works as one and not this Lone Ninja bull shit that will get him killed, he will not get on mission higher. Until I deem them ready. Dismissed!"

-back to Naruto.-

As Naruto left the medical wing of the Manor, felt he found something he thought he lost some many years ago. Yet he felt a sad happiness, he didn't know why.

He continued to the upper levels, just to find out that Alpha team was sent on a mission to New York City; as they were fighting a giant robot. A mean looking one, until he seen Rogue, and Wanda being swatted around like flies, that only to serve to piss him off.

"XAVIER!" yelled Naruto as he Zipped to Xavier's office to talk to him.

-office-

"Xavier you have 10 seconds to tell me what happen, or so help me I will make sure you will fear sleeping form this moment after!" this time Naruto's facial features have become Kyuubified, as he looked at Xavier with deep crimson eyes and behind him the nine tailed demon that looked equally pissed off if the crouching like posture was any indication.

"A scientist by the name of Trask; has developed a something that will hunt down mutants, and I asked Magnus along with the Brotherhood to corporate with us, to put a stop to this before any innocent people come to harm." Said Xavier as he was beginning to believe he might have put his students in danger.

"I see, you better hope, I get to them in time. Or so help me the sentinels will be ants compared to me, The Uzu-Makai; the Vortex of Hell. Thus is why my name is Uzumaki." Said Naruto as he disappeared in torrents of fire, lightning, and Ice in a pure Vortex.

"The I pray that that never has to happen, Naruto since I know your far more powerful then I or even Erick, and you will keep getting stronger, with each power you obtain." Said Xavier as he looked out the window; to see a storm over the sea that was coming.

-Break scene-

As the sky about the battle started to warp, revealed Naruto standing there burning in a fire as black as night, only his eyes were visible thanks to the lightning coming from his eyes. His gaze fell upon the sentinel as he seen everyone both brotherhood and x-man fight side-by-side, working together towards peace it was just how they went about it that angered him, one side wanted to fight the other wanted to do it diplomatically, even if he was worlds way from his home he could see how it acted as the council of Shinobi and Civilians. He also knew that neither side would want the other to have the upper hand. Then he saw Rogue being thrown across the street by the sentinel, rage was all he felt his flames grew and grew, and in the sky it looked like a black sun growing in size.

"ROOOGUE!" he shouted as what looked like a dragon made of black fire diving down towards where Rogue was laying on the ground. Everyone saw him landing beside her as the flames slowly died down but his blonde are was still encase in the blacken flame, and his azure eyes are now dancing crimson lightning as he one could see the sadness of his face before it turned to one of pure rage as he looked to the giant robot.

"For harming my women, I will enjoy tearing you apart and melting you down to scarp." He said as he walked towards the sentinel as everyone was terrified of him now, the flames that floated behind him became a black nine tailed fox made of fire. The sentinel looked at Naruto as he came closer then he stopped less than 5 yards from it.

"Eh, I better make this quick." He said as his swords and spikes slowly came out of his arms, he then ran forward toward the sentinel as he jumped to slice the arm or leg off; he didn't care so long as he got the satisfaction of ripping this thing apart. Only for the sentinel to swat him into one of the buildings, he was lucky as he had Logan's healing factor.

"That almost hurt." He said as he rolled his shoulders as he lifted himself out of the pile of rubble. "Well let's see if you can handle **THE** **JUGGERNAUT, YA SON OF A BITCH!**"

With that Naruto ran out the small opening; using the Juggernaut's superhuman strength and gravity manipulation to drive himself like a meteor into the sentinel as he took it to the grown with him standing on its chest. Only to get a unibeam blast, shooting him high above the city's towers. He looked down to see the sentinel rocketing towards him, as it lifted its arm as it transformed into a some kind of multiple rocket launcher. Naruto was getting more annoyed that he was using all his heavy hitting powers, to attack this thing and nothing was working.

So he went and did what Logan would have done.

"KYUUBI RELEASE RESTRICITION LEVEL 6... 5... 4, NOW!" He yelled as everything started to slow down, the black flames circulated around his left arm, while crimson lightning coated his right arm blade.

He soon became a blur to every the sentinel's optics as he disappeared and re-appeared in random areas around the machine. (Ichigo vs. Baykuka)

"HAKAI NO JIGOKU NO KITSUNE NO HI! (Hell fox fire of destruction)" as he appeared above the sentinel as his both his arms were covered in black fire as he came down with fast but he failed to notice the sentinel reaching up to him on to be caught in its vice like grip.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" Naruto cried out as it crushed him.

-Break scene-

Everyone heard Naruto's cry as he was being crushed by the titan of a machine. Rouge and Wanda were terrified seeing their boyfriend being hurt, Kitty started to cry as she turned to lance and cried into his chest after seeing her brother figure was bashed against the tar-mat over and over again. No one could handle seeing the brutality of such an act. Kurt and Evan could only stare at seeing Naruto's being blasted off and re-grow over and over, until he was once again being smashed on to the street. Fred was being held back by toad and Pietro as he tried to help his friend. Logan was no better as he was being held back by Jean and Scott.

"Let me go, that's my Son!" yelled Logan who had became Naruto's father in all but blood after he himself and Laura fought; sadly Laura didn't acknowledge he was her father from being a clone. Since Naruto and Laura became something a kin to friend with benefits. Thought right now his adopted son was being thrashed around like a rag doll was all he cared about. He was getting flashback form his old life long forgotten seeing someone else in his spot.

Soon things took a turn for the worst as Naruto tried using his left arm to stab the sentinel with his sword only for the sentinel to catch it, though it had no way to show expression it had a sadistic gleam in its optics as it slowly pull the blade from Naruto's arm.

"AAAAAAGGGGH!"

Inch by bloody inch the once retractable blade was ripped from Naruto's body; he knew he couldn't regenerate the blade since it was artificially planted in his arm. This only fueled rage in everyone, Magneto himself looked at it all with what one would see a passive but the look in his eye was an outrageous look as want to use his power to rip the accursed contraption apart but he couldn't knowing that Naruto would too suffer the same face thanks to metal in his body that was used to make the machine before him.

-mindscape-

'_Call my name boy; call my name to use my power like you noble family did long ago' _an echo of a voice rang within his head know it wasn't Kyuubi as she was trying desperately to hold Naruto together.

"w-who are you?" he asked looking around a black void to see a gigantic dragon that looked to be made of bone, fire, ice, and clouds flying around him.

"_You know my name boy, call it and I will be by your side either as a weapon or being a part of you. Now say it, command me_!" was all it said as Naruto was sent back to the real world.

-real world-

"Rise from your throne, and rule the realms of the thundering heavens, the blazing inferno, and the frozen tundra, RYUUGAMI NO SANSEKAI!(Dragon God of the Three Worlds) " yelled Naruto as a sword appeared in Naruto's left hand as his flesh slowly started to heal. The blade of the sword was made of a bone like metal as it seems to shimmer with fire, frost, and some sparks. He then froze the sentinel up to the waist as he used the heat of the blade to cut through the arm freeing himself from the robotic being's grasp.

He then stood there looking at the blade over as he spotted the Uzumaki clan symbol on the hilt guard of the blade. He had his mother's sword but he was wondering by he called it Ryuugami instead of Ryukotsu. Maybe he'll find out later, but right now he was pissed. He seen the sentinel began to free itself from the semi-frozen prison.

"I am Vortex from Hell, prepare for your destruction, you waste of metal." He said as he charged his sword with it blue lightning nature as well as his own crimson lightning with it turning to a dark purple as he swung the blade in a wide arch that sent a crescent wave of purple energy that tore apart the sentinel piece by piece.

Naruto stood there panting being out of breath as he used all his energy as well as releasing some of his limiters, he could feel all his muscles screaming in protest of him trying to walk as well as the bliss of unconsciousness that was calling him, to which he gladly answered falling to face first into the asphalt.

...

Beep... beep... beep...

These were the sound Naruto awoke to the sound of his AKG machine beeping.

"Aaargh..." he groaned as he slowly and painfully sat up holding his head.

"Pleasant sleep?" asked a voice that sent chills down his back as he slowly turned to see the source of the voice.

"Give me the stink eye later will ya, damn now I know how the cars feel in a monster truck rally."

"You're lucky that all you're getting."

"Yeah and plus seeing you made me feel better." He said with happy smile looking at the woman before him.

-end-

WHO IS THIS WOMAN? IS IT...

ROGUE

WANDA

MYSTIQUE

TIGRA

Send a review on who you think it is and it will be in the next chapter...

Until next time stay frosty and review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: an Awkward Day.**

"But, guess you already knew that. Thought one question comes to mind; why are you here Raven, shouldn't you be at School since it's a school day, with you being the Principle and all?" asked Naruto looking at the woman that had fare skin with should length black hair and amber eyes. "Or are you here for information like last time, I doubt this is a social visit."

Raven was Mystique's true name and only Naruto had the pleasure of calling her by her real name since everyone else just called her by her codename. Even with her trust issues with most people she knew there was something that made Naruto break down all her emotional defences and captured her heart, it could have been that he was truly kind and caring or it could have been that he would never betray her no matter what a loyalty that was extremely hard to come by now a days. Though it was true that last time she was at Xavier's manor it was with information that mostly attain to her children like their likes, dislikes and stuff of that nature, mostly because of Kurt and Rogues birthdays and holiday gifts she sent to them through Naruto as a middle man, not that he minded.

"No, actual I am here to see how you are holding up?" she asked looking at Naruto with a patient gaze.

"Alright, but how long was I out for?" he asked stretching stiff muscles and cracking a few bones.

"Two weeks and 3 days." As the blunt answer he received.

"And how long have you been here?"

"I came here the day after you returned from New York." She said that looking away with light blush on her face.

"umm...where were you sleeping?" that question made the light blush on mystique's face become redder then a cherry, quite a feat for someone with dark blue skin like her. She chose not to answer but Naruto being who he was figured it out by the silence he was getting.

"You slept on the bed with me didn't you." The was more a statement then a question, with Mystique's surprisingly innocent 'Eep' was all Naruto need to know as he leaned over and kissed mystique, but that was when Kurt came to visit his friend and mother but the site before him was still not one he was use to.

"AAAH! For zee love of Gawd! Don't do zat here Muzer or you Naruto!" yelled Kurt standing there with his hand over his eyes and looking slightly greenish blue.

But Naruto gained a mischievous look along with Mystique, but it was her that wanted to have some fun messing with her son's mind for a bit.

"Now son, that is no way to talk to your mother or your future father/brother-in-law." She said sternly but inside she and Naruto were laughing at Kurt's reaction to what was said.

Kurt on the other hand just stood there looking at his mother in disbelief that his step-father was also gonna be his brother-in-law. That when he fell to his knees.

"Dear lord, I pray you anzer my pray. Saveth thee from zis nightmare, let this be all a bad dream." Kurt said as he cried a little, only for rogue who walked in, at the middle of his pray just to smack him upside the head as she went over to Naruto and gave him slap then she kissed him.

"Yah idiot, ah that yah was gonna die on meh." She said as she cried as Naruto wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry Rogue-chan, I am very hard to kill, easily to hurt just like everyone else but impossible to kill." He said as he held her, though Mystique was getting kinda jealous at the site before her. Without warring Naruto pulled her to into the loving embrace with a kiss on each of their foreheads from Naruto they both snuggled into his chest as he stroked their hair.

"don't think you're off the hook, starting tomorrow Logan and I are gonna take you on a training trip to the back woods of Canada, since summer is going to start in a few weeks." Said Mystique as Naruto made a clone and sent him to the nearest wall just so the clone could bang his head against said wall while repeating 'sadist father and milf-friend'

"hey I'm more than just a milf."

"oh?"

"I am also going to be... the mother of our child." This was said quietly since she was nervous that Naruto might reject her like her previous lovers.

For Naruto time stopped as he laid there, his clone long since vanished into a misty haze. He was going to a father... again? Kami must love fucking with him, First Tigra, then Black Cat, Now Mystique what's next kitty asking if she wants to go out on a date? If he only knew the hell he was going to be in for the next 24 hours.

"how-" was all he got to say with mystique being insecure about herself being pregnant again.

"How do you think? I know it's an unwelcome thing, but it's our baby Naruto. Maybe I should leave since this might cause more problems for you." She said in a tone that sound like all life and hope died in her, Rogue was thrilled she was going to be a big sister/aunty/stepmom... she didn't know but she was happy the same for Kurt but both were sad at how their mother was acting when Naruto was shocked into silence.

As she was about to leave Naruto grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into a hug, since she was a head shorter the Naruto, since he had his chin resting on top of her head, all she could hear form he was "let me finish, how far along are you?" she could hear the excitement in his whispered voice when he asked her.

"About 7 months and a few weeks."

With that Naruto teleported out of the room and a few moment later the heard outside.

"I AM GONNA BE A FATHER!"

"Holy zhit! That was from on top of the mansion... five stories up through 3 feet thick concrete walls and steel plating..." Kurt said with amazement, though he was glad his mother was having another child... a baby brother or sister... but what scared more is that Rogue or Wanda would want one now... 'I zwear zis is zee mozt fucked up family I ever heard of.'

-skip scene-

Naruto was sitting in the office of Charles Xavier along with Raven, Logan, Ororo, and Nick Fury the director of S.H.E.I.L.D. so what ever happen he knew he was involved somehow.

"what did I do?" Naruto asked with boredom in his voice.]

"You, you little brat have caused over 10 million dollars in property damages both private and public, and now i have to tell you two things kid." Said Nick Fury as he walked up to Naruto who was a little intimidated by Nick Fury, but didn't show it as he to put up a tough front.

"Yea what of it? It is better than having 10 million people dead just because of some guy who is Genophobic. They should be lucky that i save their lives..." Naruto spat out.

"And for that we of S.H.E.I.L.D. would like to invite you to join the Avenger Initiative. "

"Me, As an Avenger? Hahaha what the fuck are you smoking and were the fuck can i get it?" asked Naruto with sarcasm laced heavily in his condescending tone as he look at Nick Fury like his was insane.

"Yes."

"You do know I will kill if need's be."

"Well then I would ask to Join, the Special Tactical Assault Renegade Team, or S.T.A.R. Team. "

"Who is on this team of yours?" asked Naruto with some interest in the offer.

"As it stands we have Laura "Talon" Kinney, Greer "Tigra" Nelson, Felicia "Black Cat" Hardy, and finally Neena "Domino" Thurman." He said as he watched Naruto gain a lustful look since he already slept with or have been raped (Tigra and Domino) by these women.

"Well I can't say no to this now can I?" Naruto said as he lean back into the chair as he knew this was another day he'd have to deal with. "when do i met this team?"

"A week from today after your classes, oh and You can Invite one other person you know."

"that would leave only Raven-chan here since she is pretty much a mercenary already." Naruto pointed to mystique who was shocked that he did this.

"Naruto honey, why did you invite me and not one of the others?"

"Because Raven-chan, sure Wanda-chan and Rogue-chan have combat experience but they still have yet to make a kill, which is why i don't want them to join this group. I don't want them to stain their hand in blood like you and i." He said as he looked outside to see the other students plus Fred from the brotherhood playing or relaxing in the yard, he also saw Wanda, Rogue, and Kitty chatting though by the looks of the older girls they were a little upset but that changed and hug kitty, from what he can tell she must have broke up with lance judging from the tears on her face. 'I think lance needs to learn about how to treat a lady... I think some physical lesson should be used.' With that thought Naruto was leaking KI the whole room was silenced by Naruto who was thinking of how much pain he should inflict on Lance.

-Elsewhere-

An arctic chill ran down Lance's back as he was that the local malls food court flirting with some girls. 'I know this feeling... I felt this before when I shouted at kitty in front... of... Naruto, oh shit...'

-back at the manor-

"W-what is that feeling" asked Nick Fury as he felt like he was a private all over again in front of a General.

"that was intense that was like facing off against a cave full of bears again." Said Logan as his claws that came out on instinct, were now slowly retracting back into his arms.

"Never in my life have I felt something like that, Naruto how did you do that?" asked Ororo as she seen the aura around Naruto become a black void as a beast with Nine tails stood behind him looking like it was ready to kill at a moment's notice.

"Naruto honey, what was that?" asked a concern Mystique looking to her lover.

"please Naruto explain why we each felt like death was just standing in this room?" asked Xavier who was a little shaken up.

"what you all felt was KI or Killers Intent. Were the user casts a low illusion on the victims that feel like death was behind them or were they can see their death happening before them like seeing the future." Naruto said that the feeling of dread was lifted and faded away.

"why did we feel that?" asked Xavier as he looked to Naruto in awe.

"It would seem a certain kitten was hurt by a falling stone." Naruto said as he got up from his chair and began walking to the door.

Before anyone can stop Naruto he vanished in a vortex like portal leaving behind plume of red smoke. That's when Mystique looked to the others in the room with a knowing look.

"You know he was talking about the girl that could walk through walls and Avalanche, don't you?"

"Yes, we do. Unfortunately, young Mr. Alvers brought it upon himself when he knew Naruto is very protective of Kitty or anyone he considers a friend... or lover." Said Xavier as he knew Naruto will come back.

-Break-

"ALVERS! YOU GOT ONE MINUTE TO GET YOU ASS OUT HERE BEFORE I COME IN THERE AND MAKE YOU FEEL THE PAIN YOU PUT KITTY-CHAN THROUGH." Naruto yelled as he stood outside the Brotherhood's home.

"Hey Naruto, Lance messed up again?" asked Fred as he walked outside with Toad hanging off his back.

"This is what, the tenth time this year?" asked Toad who still didn't like the Xmen but with Naruto he made and exception since he could kick his ass that and he also had the same hobbies as he did... that was mostly Anime and V-Games.

"He made her cry this time plus from what I seen there was burses." Said Naruto in a chilling voice that made Fred jump back a bit and Toad hide behind Fred to get out of sight.

"30 SECONDS!" he yelled out, to see a blur run passed him to hide behind others. "Pietro." Naruto greeted with a court nod.

"Hey, Naruto." Said the Speedster as he knew the guy infront of him was just as, if not faster than he was.

"10 SECONDS!" Naruto yelled out once more. As the Fred and Toad told Pietro why he was pissed. And they knew he was pissed if the fire and Lighting sparking around his hand and ice around his feet were any indication.

"Damn that guy is stupid, Come on I know I am fast and all but I know never to piss him off, like remember what I did to Wanda as a joke that made her cry..." Pietro said as he shook in fear of the memory of the spoon and the Rat... he barely sleep now thanks to that, and he could never look at a spoon without having flashbacks.

"And what did you learn?" asked Naruto as he eyed Pietro form the corner of his eye.

"Never mess with anyone that you care for... mostly the women." Said Pietro as he popped his head over Fred's shoulder.

"close enough."

"3... 2... 1... ALVERS YOU WILL WISH YOU CAME OUT HERE NOW IT WILL HURT ALOT MORE!" Naruto said as he entered the house.

The sounds of stuff being thrown around and things breaking... until they heard a scream.

"DONT HURT MEEE!"

More banging and thing crashing, but what they saw terrified them as they seen Lance trying to jump out a window.

"GET OVER HERE!" Came a deep and dark voice from within the house as they seen a dark arm fly out the window and pulling Lance back in as he tried clawing and pulling himself out the window as he was being dragged back in.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SAVE ME!" came the desperate plea of help.

Only an evil laugh was heard as the three teens outside was giving a silent pray to the soon to be decease, only to be cut off as they heard another more painful scream.

"WHAT IS WITH THE KITTEN AND WHY DO YOU HAVE THE BALL OF YARN AND CHEESE WITH THAT MOUSE?!"

After a few moment of silence... came a horrified scream.

"HAVE MERCY, I AM SORRY PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THAT AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGH!" the rest was silence, nothing more came from the house and then the door was swung open to relieve Naruto wiping his hand off with a rag that was Lance's vest jacket.

"Now, since that is over and done with, I can go home with a clear mind Bye guys see you tomorrow." He said as he began to walk away only to be tackled down by a red and yellow blur.

"FOXY-WOXY!" cheered a blonde haired girl as she groped the taller blonde as he looked down to see Tabitha Smith aka Boom-Boom.

"Hey, B-B how are you doing?" he said looking for a faster way to run for the hormonal teen that thought about getting him in bed... 'Damn you Kyuubi-chan for giving me this curse!' only to get an innocent giggle.

"Nothing much just dealing with the boys, What about you Foxy-Woxy?" she said sing-songly as the tick mark on Naruto's forehead grew in size.

"Pretty good, gonna be a father." This sent mixed signals

"YOU BASTARD YOU GOT WANDA PREGNANT!" yelled Pietro as he tried to attack Naruto only to be held back by Fred and to receive a back hand from Naruto as he looked ticked off.

"No you Baka, it's Raven who is Pregnant! ... Oh shit." Said Naruto as he face-palmed as he let the name slip.

"Raven, who is that?" asked Toad to Pietro only to receive a shrug from him and Fred, only Tabitha looked at Naruto with a God smack look as she knew who Raven was, and she just had to let it out.

"YOU GOT MYSTIQUE KNOCKED UP!?"

"yeeessss" whine Naruto as he really didn't want to deal with this.

Now that sent the guys into turmoil as they kinda knew Naruto and Mystique were seeing each other but this was like mixing fire and gasoline, it was a no-no.

"Ooooh wanna help plan the baby shower!" this was surprisingly coming from Pietro as everyone looked at him warily, and he caught on to the looks. "hey, I am by an Asshole, But I can be nice..."

"You broke something of hers didn't you." Came the deadpanned statement from Naruto.

"W-what, I did no such thing!" he said defiantly as he looked away.

"What was it?"

"... It was her Egyptian China Collection..." was the confession which was a whisper.

"Say, Alvers broke them, as he tried to escape from his punishment."

It was then Pietro fell to his knees and started to worship Naruto like he was a god, delivering him from evil that was the wrath of Mystique.

"Well guys wish i could stay but i gotta go." He said but not before Tabitha pulled Naruto over and whispered something into his ear that made him blush red as Cyclops's optic beams.

"Well?" she asked looking at him with a smirk.

"comeback to the X-men and then we'll work on it." He replied only to get a cute pout form Tabitha.

Who huffed and mumbled out a 'fine.'

"What were you guys talking about?" asked toad as he let his curiosity flow.

"Toad, shut up." Said Fred, since he knew when to stop asking questions... sometimes.

Soon after Naruto disappeared in a torrent of red lightning.

-Break-

As Naruto popped up at the Mansion he looked around to find Kitty still by the tree where she was at when he left when he went to punish her ex.

"Hey Neko-chan, how you feeling?" asked Naruto as he watch Kitty quickly reached for her sleeve to hide a dark burse, to which Naruto wish he could kill lance for hurting her.

"N-no, Naruto just allergies. He-he." She said as she tried to play off the feelings of depression and loneliness.

"Neko-chan, I seen you and the girls talking, please remember Logan-tou-san taught me to read lips." He said looking at her with a caring smile, which made her find comfort in the hug as she cried into his chest.

"I'm done with him, Naruto. He was always mean i just thought he could change and be better like when he tried to be an X-man, you said he wouldn't make it, I'm sorry I didn't believe you." She said between sobs and the tears that ran down her pixy like face.

"Neko-chan, I have to tell you that you wouldn't have to worry about Lance no more..." he said with guilty grin, which made Kitty's attitude to do a complete 180.

"Naruto, what did you do?" she said with a threatening tone that made Naruto sweat just a bit.

"I used a kitten, ball of yarn, a mouse, and some Cheese." He replied as Kitty only had a question mark appear above her head.

"Who taught you that?"

"Hebi-nee-san." Was the simple answer since every girl Naruto knew has heard the stories of the masked Anbu guardian from when he was younger.

"Why am I not surprised anymore?"

"Because you have to expect the unexpected with me?"

"That sounds about right." She giggled at Naruto has been nothing but kind to and treated her like a sister since he came to this dimension.

Which lead her to kiss Naruto on his lips that made the scene a little awkward since Naruto didn't responded, which caused kitty to pull back, but before she could apologies for her actions Naruto pulled her in and gave her a passionate kiss which lead to a steamy make out session between the two teens.

"Kitty-chan, Know that I will always protect you." He said as he held her close.

"I know Naruto." Was all she said, as she enjoyed the closeness with Naruto.

-skip time-

As Naruto was in the kitchen helping making supper for the residents of the mansion with Ororo, he couldn't help but notice her nicely shaped hips and waist. This didn't help him from not noticing that over the radio was playing "Honky Tonk badonkadonk by Trace Adkins." This had caused him to sometimes "accidently" hit his head on the counter trying not to think of her in an intimate way, but did she have to sway that nicely pump rear that jiggled with every step she took, with her exotic dark skin color, and snow white hair, made her the equivalent of the forbidden fruit given human form.

"Naruto, you're staring." She said without looking, causing Naruto to jump a little and a little embarrass about being caught.

"S-sorry, Ororo-san." He said with blush on his face as he hid his face by slamming it on to the counter causing some of the cooking equipment to bounce a bit.

"it's ok, Naruto you're a young man it's only natural to look at a woman in such away." The way she said it was both teasing with a lecturing tone.

"But I can't help it, you beautiful and it hard to believe your 33 years old. You don't look a day over 25, mind you Raven-chan is 45 and she looks 29." He said while taking a thoughtful look, as he tapped his chin with his finger.

This caused Ororo to blush but since Naruto had his face buried on the counter he didn't see it.

"Thank you, Naruto." She said though one could hear the loving tone that it carried, and he notice as he looked up towards her and since she was beside him at the time, this caused an awkward scene for Evan to walk in on.

The silence was deafening, as Evan continued to stare and Ororo and Naruto were both too shock to move, though Evan saw it as something else.

"Na-ru-toooo!" yelled Evan as he started to shot and throw spikes toward Naruto who thanks to years of mob chases and beating dodge each and every single spike like it was a kunai.

"What the hell didn't you have poor aim?" shouted Naruto as he jumped from wall to wall sometimes even porting but due to the constant attacks he could port more than a few feet.

"With good motivation, like skewering you alive for one thing. Now stand still!" yelled Evan as he launched a javelin like spikes toward Naruto who, thanking Kami that he copied Kitties powers phased through the spikes as he turned down the hall.

"sorry, sorry, hey Jamie duck, oh hey Jean, teme, Ja-ne tou-san, jiji." Said Naruto as he jumped and hoped and flipped over a jubilee, Hector, Jamie, Jean, Scott who had a scowl on his face being called a teme, Logan who had smirk and Xavier who gained a tick mark. As he ran past with Evan close behind.

"That boy is really going to leave behind a lot of problems if he finds out how to go back to his dimension." Said Xavier as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, knowing something happened to cause then saw Ororo coming around the corner with dark blush across her face.

"is something the matter, Ororo?" he asked looking to his old student.

"N-no, n-nothing at all." She said as she tried to look away.

"Would it have anything to do with why Mr. Evan is chasing Mr. Naruto, now would it?" he said as he noticed the blush on the woman's face darken greatly. "I figured as much, but was accidental or on purpose?"

"Accidental..." she said blushing so much one would think her skin color was red.

"*sigh* well nothing we can do n-" Charles said only to cut off by aloud scream to which everyone knew it was Naruto doing.

"YOUR ASS IS MINE NOW EVAN!"

...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" They soon saw Evan fly across the window, holding his ass screaming.

-end-


End file.
